Mass Effect: Namira
by Princess Of Persian Rugs
Summary: I know that when I found myself stuck in the middle of the first contact war and face to face with the younger version of The Illusive Man, I should've done the smart thing and ran in the opposite direction like hell. Only one problem though ... I'm not all that smart! Self Insert. Pre-ME to ME3.
1. Look out Here Comes The Illusive Man

**A/N: thanks to Liege Lord I edited the first few chapters. Still, if you noticed any grammar mistakes, I appreciate it if you could mention it in the review.**

**This story starts with my SI arrival on an unusual location at an unusual time. And even though there is a long way to the events of Mass Effect, the story _will_ cover all the games. Also this is a multi SI but the SIs aren't gonna meet each other for a while. So for now bear with me.**

**disclaimers: In case anyone's wondering, no I don't own Mass Effect. so that's that!**

* * *

><p>"Oh, you can't help that," said the Cat. "we're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad."<p>

"How do you know I'm mad?" said Alice.

"You must be," said the Cat, "or you wouldn't have come here."

* * *

><p>It's rarely a good sign to wake up to the thought 'Oh ... How did I get here?'.<p>

Specially if _here _is in the middle of a war zone or at least looks like a hurricane has hit it. And I'm pretty sure I am awake. because this … _ouch!_ … is the nineteenth time I'm pinching myself.

Nope. The half destroyed town is still there. Buildings still lie flattened. Fire still burns and garbage and debris are still being tossed by an invisible wind.

_So got any other bright idea? I mean beside pinching yourself to death._ Comes my brother's sarcastic voice from the back of my head.

_Like figuring out how you ended up here. Come on girl think. What's the last thing you remember?_

Alright. Alright. Going to the airport. Saying goodbyes, hugging, crying, stealing my brother's iPod touch as a final prank. Getting aboard. An hour of peaceful flight. And then ... then the shaking started.

I can remember how unreal it all felt. The voice of captain crackling over the speakers, Trying to calm down the passengers. And it was actually working for a while but when it was suddenly followed by "Oh my god, what's happening now?" I knew we were in deep shit!

I remember I was looking out the window. All of a sudden the sky was overcast with dark cloudsand and there was lightning striking everywhere.

And I remember this bright blue light. But after that … Nothing.

And somehow I ended up here.

'Did the airplane crash here? Should I be worried about the smoke monster now?' I think to myself while walking down the empty street. Airplane crash seems like the only logical explanation. But what explains this ghost town? Where is everybody? I've been walking for half an hour now and still I haven't seen a soul. This is really freaking me out.

I check my cell phone for what seems to be the hundredth time. Sigh ... No reception yet. Damn it!

It's hot as hell. I'm thirsty. And my high heels are starting to slowly win over the natural structure of my bones. But just when I'm about to stop at the corner of the street to catch my breath, I finally see it. A moving figure in the distance. I pick up my pace. Whoever he is, he doesn't seem to have noticed me yet. After maybe a minute or two I finally catch up with the guy. But … this doesn't seem right. He is at least six feet tall with two long thick fingers and an opposable thumb on each hand. And even though I can't see his face I can clearly see the crest of horns on his head.

Blink, blink. Alright THAT is a TURIAN. (Ouch … twenty … nope he is still there.) I take a good look around. no sign of Ashton Kutcher, no hidden cameras. I'm not being Punk'd and I don't think the airplane crash landed in the middle of comic con .. THAT is REALLY a TURIAN.

Maybe it is a shock of seeing a real turian or maybe it was just dehydration but without a moment of thinking that how this is even possible, I raise my hand and yell "Hey, excu-"

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

* * *

><p><em>Yeah let's ask the nice bird-reptile alien with big gun for direction! Great idea dumbass!<em>

The trigger happy turian didn't hesitate even for a second to pull the trigger. He has been on my tail for the past ten minutes and I think it's a fair assumption that he isn't looking for me to apologize for his mistake.

I think I lost him for now. But the problem is I can't walk anymore, let alone running. He could easily catch up to me with my heels on so I took them off. It seemed like a good idea at the time. But now I have shards of glass in my feet. And it really, _really _hurts. The only thing stopping me from breaking into tears is fear of him hearing me.

I probably would've spend these moments wondering how I ended up in mass effect universe or when and where I am. But right now, I have more pressing concern. Like the alien that's after my head.

I can't run from him. And sooner or later he'll find the trail of my blood. It's just the matter of time. That leaves me just one option. Facing him. But what Am I supposed to do against an armed turian.

Kicking him in the nuts?

_He was wearing a full body armor._

Maybe I could karate chop him!

_ You don't know karate!_

I think I can strangle him with my scarf?

_Think again!_

What if I stick a gun to my bac-

_This isn't Die Hard and you don't have a gun! Check your goddamn purse see if there's anything useful._

I empty my purse's content on the ground beside me. Makeup bag, sunglasses, nail clipper, nail file, floss, gum, keys, lighter, pack of cigarettes, my brother's iPod, my own cell phone, perfume, lotion, a compact mirror and my wallet.

Hmmm ... Not the most impressive arsenal of weaponry I've ever seen.

Hey! Maybe I could use the lighter to scare him off.

_That's for traveling **back** in time dumbass!_

Hey how about the nail file? I think I can do some serious damage with it.

_Yeah. right after you clipped his talon nails and … Hey that's actually not a bad idea. But you should wait for the right moment._

So I just hide the nail file in my sleeve sitting against the wall of a building that I think sometimes before had been a bar. And I wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And after what seems to be an eternity, I hear his footsteps. He is really taking his time. Probably because we both know I'm not going anywhere.

Finally he stands shadowing over me, blocking the sun as he points his gun at my head. I can see his mandibles shift into a smug turian smile. Then he slowly lowers his gun. For a very brief moment I feel relieved. Maybe after all everything was just a misunderstanding or a very elaborate prank. But that theory goes out the window when he suddenly grabs my throat with his talons. He raises me to his face and mutters something to me which I guess isn't an apology.

It's impossible for me to breath. I can feel water gathering in my eyes. He's going to strangle me. Not even sparing a bullet. Asshole!

But this is exactly what I was counting on. After all no matter the time, not matter the race, men are always ready to believe women are helpless. I make sure I have a good grip on my nail file. There is going to be only one chance. And it's going to hurt like hell for him. So I guess it's only polite to apologize first!

"S-sorry!" I weakly let out. And then I jam the nail file into his left eye.

He lets go of me with a loud scream and drops his rifle, raising his talons to his eye and we both drop backward to the ground. I let out a cry of pain. I could feel the shards of glass going even deeper into my skin. I know I don't have more than a few second before he gets to his feet. So I pull myself toward his rifle grab it and point it at him.

"Who's whose bitch now, huh?"I give out a hysterical chuckle.

He rises to his feet. Yelling something at me in his own language. But this time I think I have a few good ideas what it might be.

"All right now, piss off!" I order him raising the rifle.

I know he probably doesn't understand what I'm saying but I'm hoping the barrel pointed at his head get the message through. But to my horror he doesn't seem all that concern about it.

"Don't make me shoot you! Get lost" I really don't want to kill him. Maybe if I didn't know what the turians are, it would've been easier. I could've convince myself it's like when I go hunting with my uncle. After all I've shot a goose before and it hadn't even shot me or tried to strangle me. But I _do_ know what they are. And no matter how hard I wish. He doesn't look like a goose.

I think he notices my hesitation with his one good eye. Because all of a sudden he jumps at me.

Shi-

_Bang!_

The turian's head explodes followed by dark blue blood and brain goo splashing all over my jacket and face.

Ugh! I think I'm gonna be sick!

I know I didn't pull the trigger, I didn't even have time. So unless his head picked this exact moment to explode outwards, some one else must have shot him. But who?

And as if to answer my question a voice comes from behind me.

"Hey, nice shot Eva." I turn around and look at the three new figures. They're all human, two men and a woman. All in their mid twenties.

But I'm not about to make the same mistake so I point the rifle at the man in the middle who seems to be their leader. The big guy with short black hair on his left points his gun at me in response.

"Easy. We're just here to help." The blonde woman who I assume is Eva tries to calm me down before turning to the big guy.

"Lower your weapon for heaven's sake. You're scaring her Ben." 'Ben' grumbles something but does what she asks.

Before I can ask them anything the brunnet guy in the middle starts talking with a very familiar deep voice.

"Why don't you put that thing away kid? You can't use it anyway." Where have I have I heard that voice?

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask a little offended. What makes everybody so sure that I can't pull the trigger? I can be a cold hearted bitch if I want!

_Yeah right!_

He gives me a warm smile starting to walk toward me "That's a turian made assault rifle. You will have a pretty hard time pulling the trigger even if you use all of your fingers"

Oh! I guess that was why the turian didn't feel threatened!

_Yeah it had nothing to do with you being a pussy!_

But seriously, why is his voice so familiar? It looks like a younger … Martin Sheen. Martin Sheen. That's it!

"These two are my associates, Eva Core and Ben Hislop. And I'm …" he says extending his hand to me.

_The future illusive man ..._

" … Jack Harper." I shake his hand while sitting on the ground, gawking at him like an idiot.

I know exactly where and when I am.

Shanxi; the first contact war.

Ouch! … Twenty one … Nope! I'm still here.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you think? ^_^<strong>


	2. Stranger in a Stranger Land

**A/N: ****So the first contact war! I just though it's would be a nice change for readers. And beside the events of Mass Effect: Evolution are somehow vital for the plot.**

**I really appreciate constructive criticism if you feel like writing it! :)**

* * *

><p>"So what's your name?" The woman named Eva asks me while I'm enjoying a piggyback ride on the big guy's back. When she saw the condition of my feet she insisted that they should take me back to the base ASAP. So we hid inside the half destroyed bar while she cleaned and bandaged my feet and shot me up with Demerol - which felt gooooood - while Jack called for a mako pick up. Eva said I needed medi-gel and proper medical attention before it got infected. And even though Ben insisted she was overreacting, here we are. Rushing back to the mako.<p>

"What? You mean you haven't gone through my stuff yet?" I ask her jokingly pointing my head to my purse that she's carrying. It wasn't one of my best ideas to let her carry my purse but in my defense I _was_ mildly wacked on Demerol at the time ... Actually I think I still am.

"Of course not! I actually believe in personal privacy unlike some people here who shall not be named." She answers shooting a glare at Jack. I wonder what that's all about as he squirms under her gaze uncomfortably. Then he turns to me.

"Well unless you want us to call you 'kid' for the rest of the trip you need to give us a name." Wow it's still so weird to have a conversation with younger version of The Illusive Man. He doesn't seem as much of an asshole as he was in Mass Effect 2. And aside referring to me as "kid" all the time, I have to say he actually seems pretty nice.

"Pantea." I answer shortly. No point in lying really.

"Alright, _Pantea_, care to tell us what you were doing wandering in the turian occupied territory?" He asks me with a rather accusatory tone. Hmmm on second thought he doesn't seem all that nice.

"I was trying to get back home." I give an honest answer. I'm not very good at lying. Actually I down right suck at it. I get nervous, I sweat and I can't keep eye contact. Besides which, I think Jack Harper is the kind of person who can tell if someone's lying to him and I really don't want to give him any more reasons to get suspicious of me.

"And where would that be?" Oh that could be a problem. With all the crap going around in the Middle East, there is no way of saying if my home town is still in its place or if it has been blown sky-high. Fortunately before I give anything away Eva comes to the rescue.

"Would you stop with the interrogation Jack? She's been through enough for one day." she says with a tone of impatience. Jack frowns for a bit but he stops with questions.

"You're being naïve Eva. We can't just bring everyone we find out here right back to the base. What if she's a spy or-" I was almost starting to forget I was riding on another person's back until the big guy decided to talk. Can't say I'm quite happy with his decision.

But before he can say anything else Eva cuts him of. "Oh Shut up Ben! Just look at her. She clearly isn't a turian and in Shanxi that's a good enough reason to trust anybody."

"Yeah shut up Ben!" I repeat cheerfully smacking his head with my hand.

"You realise I can throw you down whenever I want, right?" Ben growls at me. I give out a nervous laugh.

"Heh. I love you Ben!" Eva and Jack both chuckle at this. Nothing from Ben though. I'm wondering if he has a sense of humour at all.

"Hey I didn't expect you to call me back so soon! Wait, who's the chick?" I hear a new voice. It's a young guy in Alliance armour coming out of one of the still standing buildings. I can see the mako parked in the street behind the building now.  
>Unexpectedly Ben decides to answer him, "Just some girl I picked up at a bar."<p>

_Hey he does have a sense of humour!_

* * *

><p>To my surprise the trip back to base was in complete silence. No more questions. No nothing. Eva wanted to change my bandages but with the way mako was moving it was near damn impossible. Man I really hate this thing.<p>

After maybe twenty minutes we reached our destination. Shanxi command compound. Jack and Ben leave with the Alliance guy, something about reporting to 'the man'. I guess they meant General Williams. Poor guy, this whole thing will destroy his career and he has no idea about it. And the worst part is he actually did the right thing. Or will do the right thing. Gah! It's confusing.

Eva stays back to make sure I get medical attention. Fortunately, according to the doctor none of the cuts were too deep. He just applied some medi-gel and changed my bandages. I should tell you this medi-gel stuff is just … Wow. The pain is almost gone and I can pretty much walk on my own now. The doctor just said I shouldn't move around for the rest of the day and then he sent me on my way. He had more urgent patients to attend to. Like the guy who was missing his lower half. Really didn't need to see that.

After that Eva took me to the shack she shared with Ben and Jack. It was bigger than others and unlike the rest, which were a combination of white and orange; it was completely black with tinted windows. She opened the door with her key card and led me inside. The lights automatically came on revealing a large space with a big table that was barely visible under the pile of weapons and tech parts and two bunk beds at the other end. But most importantly there's a shower.

"You can take that one." Eva says pointing to the lower bed on the left. "Of course after you take a shower and change your clothes."

"Is it normal for you guys to share your place with everyone you find out there?" I didn't know I was going to ask it until the moment I did. Eva looks surprised for a second but then she smiles at me.

_Couldn't you just shut up and go take a shower? You smell like sewage and gas stations and bird poop._

"Well we haven't found anyone for a while now. All civilians were evacuated two weeks ago. Anyone who stayed behind … " She doesn't finish that sentence. She doesn't need to. I didn't think the first contact war was this bad. To attack the defenceless civilians … "We can't spare any ship now so you have to wait for a while. The next off-world shuttle will be here in about a week. Then you can go back home if you want."

_Home_. Now, after things have cooled down, I'm realising what my situation really means.

"I can't go back home." I can hear my voice shaking a little.

_Shit! Don't tell me you're gonna cry now. You know how annoying that is? _

"Why?" Eva asks with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I just ... can't," I answer trying to hold back my tears.

Will I ever see them again, my little sister, my big brother, my uncle, Mina, Darius, Sanaz, everyone from school? Hell I'm even missing my father right now.  
>Eva notices that's probably all the answers she's going to get from me for now so she just circles her arm around my shoulder. "Alright honey. Don't worry. Let's change you into new clothes for now. A warm shower makes everything better. You'll see." She gives me her best reassuring smile.<p>

_Somehow I really, really doubt that!_

* * *

><p>I can't say the hot shower made <em>everything<em> better, but at least now I don't have brain goo in my hair. It took about half an hour for Eva to find the right clothes for me. Mostly because I'm a bit tiny and the military stuff here is made for the incredible hulk. Finally she found me a white tank top and a pair of brown baggy pants Topped off with black iron plated combat boots to change into.

After a short while Eva left to find the others but before she left she asked me not to leave and not to touch anything. No objection here. I don't feel like snooping around now anyway. So I decide to use their absence and go through my own stuff again.

Most of it is pretty useless right now. I pick up my sunglasses, mirror and lighter from my wallet; and then suddenly something accusers to me. Didn't my brother always keep his game walkthroughs on his iPod touch? I pick it up and insert his usual password. I can't help but smile while typing it in.

'Dasnazanolagh' (Donttouchitjackass.)

It takes a few minutes but I finally find it. Mass Effect 1 and 2 complete walkthrough with character bios and everything he even have some of the Mass Effect comics on it. Wow. I wonder how much Shadow Broker would pay for this. This is probably the single most valuable object in to whole galaxy right now.

The selfless and stupid part of me is insisting on destroying it as soon as possible. In the wrong hands this thing could be more dangerous than the Reapers themselves. But the calculative part of me knows that if I'm going to survive in this universe I'll probably need every bit of information I can find.

My train of thought stops when the door opens with a swoosh and Eva and Ben walk in. I put the iPod in my pocket before anyone notices it. Jack comes in last and he seems really pissed about something.

"They're talking about surrendering. Surrendering! The war hasn't even started yet for shit's sake." Jack growls at Ben before lighting a cigarette for himself.

"What can we do? We can call ourselves whatever we want. But here, to Alliance, we're only guns for hire." Ben shoots back to him a bit frustrated. I guess they've been at it for a while.

"We can start with getting results Hislop. The old man needs a real win real fast. Or soon, we won't have choice but to pull off-world" he says blowing out the smoke with content sigh. I just sit there trying to become as invisible as possible like a child watching her parents fight.

"Enough you two, there is nothing we can do anything about it for now. Better get some rest before our next assignment." Eva scolds them before turning to me.

"You better go to sleep too. It's been a long day." She gives me a quick smile.

A few second later both Eva and Ben go and crash on their beds, but Jack stays back and lights another cigarette while eyeing me with suspicious curiosity. After a very long awkward silence he finally decides to talk. "Eva told me something."

_Uh-oh! _

"What did you mean when you told her you can't go home? What's the problem?" this time Eva isn't here to save my ass and I think that's precisely why he chose this time to question me.

_I know you suck at lying but you're pretty good at changing the subject._

"What I meant was … Well ... What if I didn't want to go?" I ask cautiously.

"What do you mean?" Jack asks frowning a bit.

"I mean what if I wanted to stay here? Help you guys fight the aliens." I say trying very hard not to glance away from his eyes.

"You mean you want to join Alliance military?"

"No. _You_ guys. You're not a part of Alliance that much I can tell."

"Why would you want that?" the suspicion in his voice has turned into simple curiosity now.

"Right now, I need something to make sense of my life. I don't know how to explain it but I feel helping you is _it_." And it's the truth. I don't know if I can go back home any time soon. Maybe one day I'll find out what brought me here and why and hopefully I will find a way to return home. But for now I feel sticking with Jack Harper is my best bet.

I think he can sense the truth in my words, well the half-truth really. He nods in understanding. "I understand how you feel."

He glances at our two sleeping companions. "Both Eva and Ben lost someone to this war. That's why they decided to sign on with me. They felt it's the only way to make their death count for something." Jack stubs out his cigarette in the ashtray on the table and turns to me. "We will talk more about it tomorrow. For now you better listen to Eva and get some sleep." He says before he stands up and leaves the shack.

Yeah. I think after a day like this I really need the rest, but first things first. I grab my purse and one of the key cards and go outside. I have lots of twenty first century stuff to get rid of. And call me paranoid, but I really don't think the future Illusive Man is above going through my stuff when I'm sleep.


	3. Butterfly Effect Sucks Ass

**A/N: Here's chapter 3 as I promised. Special thanks to Liege Lord**

**Constructive criticisms, tips or advises are welcomed … ^_^**

* * *

><p>"Pantea! Pantea!" someone's shaking my shoulder.<p>

"Bezan Be chuck Paria!" (Piss off Paria!) I groan opening my eyes lazily. But instead of seeing my little sister's face. I see a young blonde woman with big green eyes staring at me. Who …

_Eva._

In less than a second everything comes back to me. The airplane. The Turian. Shanxi. First contact war.

_Sorry, you're not waking up from this one!_

I slowly sit up and rub my sore eyes. "Where is everyone?" I ask with a yawn, looking around the empty shack. Looking out of the window I can say it's early in the morning. but everyone's up and moving about.

"Ben and Jack left a few hours ago. General had an assignment for us." She explains to me. "But Jack asked me to stay here and evaluate you." Maybe it's just me but she somehow seems vexed about it. I'm not sure if it's because of the staying back part or the evaluation part.

"Evaluate me?" I ask still a little confused.

"Well it seems last night Jack used my absence and tried to recruit you. Right?" Oh! That's why she seems pissed. She thinks He is taking advantage of my situation.

"No ... It's not like that. It was my choice ... Really." I try to correct her but she doesn't seem to buy it.

"If you say so. I need to see your skills first hand for myself. See where you can be most effective on the field."

" Just so you know I never had any official military training." I tell her just to make sure she isn't making any assumptions. She smiles at my anxious reaction.

"Neither did I. Believe it or not until a few weeks ago I was just a member of one of the scientist teams on Mars. Ben didn't have much real combat experience either, even though he is a real master of munitions."

"What about Jack?" I ask out of curiosity. Eva just shrugs. "He doesn't like to talk about himself much. Always keeps everything to himself." Yep. That was pretty much the answer I was expecting. I guess if I want to learn anything about him, I have to ask him myself.

She throws me my jacket and a sandwich. "Your jacket is clean, though it smells a bit funny. We're going to the range. But first eat your breakfast."

"Ok _mom_!" I say jokingly.

"I just hope you won't have a problem with the trigger this time." She snickers.

_Oh burn!_

* * *

><p>Bang!<p>

Bulls eye!

"Nice shooting" Eva seems impressed with my shooting skill which I have my crazy ol' uncle to thank for. With no TV, no internet access and terrible cell reception at his place I became pretty good with his scoped M1 rifle. It was either that or go crazy and jump off the roof and well … I'm kinda afraid of getting up on ladders.

"You have experience." she points out. I just nod in confirmation. "You're patient. You really take your time for every single shot and they all hit the target, which are actually good qualities for a sniper. Especially since these things overheat too fast."

Oh. I completely forgot about the whole overheating thing. Thermal clips won't be around for about another three decades. Can't say I'm missing them though. I never was fan of collecting ammo in the middle of a shootout.

"But you need to work on your speed with your sidearm. As a sniper, you always have to keep your target as far away as possible. But if they get close, you won't have this much time to take the shot. In close quarters combat it could easily get you killed." She adds after a quick pause.

"Now pick up the pistol and try to make each one of your shots in less than two seconds."

"Aye, aye!" I reply with a mock salute.

Bang!

* * *

><p>After maybe two thousands shots, Eva was finally satisfied with the result, though she said I need to keep practicing every morning, especially with the handgun. My arms were sore … and I mean really sore. But Eva insisted on finishing the evaluation before noon. The next part was hand-to-hand combat. And for a very good reason I wasn't looking forward to it.<p>

When she slammed me to the ground to the ground for the hundredth time she finally decided to believe me about my lack of training in any kind of martial art, whatsoever, which she has decided to correct by personally training with me every day.

_Goody!_

"Ready for the next part?" she asks me cheerfully. I would slap her, but I'm afraid my arms will fall off.

"You're a vile and twisted woman, you know that?" I grumble lying there on the training ground.

"Hey I was thinking about having lunch but we can keep going if you want to be like that." Eva says in the same annoying cheerful tone.

"A sweet and nurturing soul is what you are!"

* * *

><p>After lunch we headed to our own shack. For the last part we didn't need much space, Eva just wanted to teach me about the wonders of the Omni-glove which is the lamer and older version of the Omni-tool. Fortunately the Omni-glove seemed to be something quite new and they're mostly being used by military for now. So she wasn't surprised when I said I didn't know how to use one.<p>

She gave me a military issued Polaris II, and taught me how to use its different applications. She also started copying some of her own programs on mine.  
>" … And this one is a turian translator program. It glitches a lot but so far it's the best one out there. And finally this one is an overheating program that Ben wrote himself. You don't need to do anything. Just point your Omni-glove and run it. It takes exactly 3.1 seconds for it to overheat those turian assault rifles. If you're lucky and the rifle is worn out, you might even blow it up in their faces. It's genius. Seriously, when it comes to weaponry Ben is the best." I can see her eyes practically lightning up when she talks about him. I try to stop myself but I really can't help it, maybe just to get back her for throwing me around like a sack of potatoes.<p>

"Aw. Seems someone has a crush on Benny" I say smirking at her.

"No! It is not … I'm not …" HA! HA! It's really amusing to see a grown woman blush like a teenage girl.

"Oh! You're totally smitten for him!" I say this time laughing out loud. Which causes her to blush even harder.

"Can you stop acting like a child?" she protests.

"Hey I'm nineteen. I'm still allowed to act like a child!" I shoot back grinning and then start to sing.

"Eva and Benny sitting in a tree, K, I, S, S, I, N, G."

"Real mature." Eva crosses her arms and glares at me.

"Hey, does he know? Have you told him yet?" I ask quickly. I guess even dimensional traveling can't affect my appetite for a good gossip.

"No" she says looking away. "And I'm not going to. Not for now anyway."

"Why?" I ask tilting my head to the side.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but we're in the middle of a war right now." She pauses for few seconds. "Maybe when this is all over and we're not being shot at on daily basis …" She drifts off.

_But she won't live that long. Neither will Ben._

I read 'Mass Effect: Evolution' comic on my brother's iPod last night just to make sure I haven't forgotten anything, and I clearly remember both of them died in the end. But since I'm here and I know what's going to happen, it shouldn't be hard to prevent it. Right? Then again, if I change too much who knows what effect it can have on the future. What if somehow Jack changes his mind about creating Cerberus. What if it gets him killed instead of them. What if it gets _me_ killed?

Freaking butterfly effect ...

"… heard what I said?" I suddenly realize Eva has been waving her hand in front of my eyes for the past few seconds.

"S-sorry. What were you saying?" I ask her a bit embarrassed.

"I said, it's unfair since you know a lot about me now, while aside from your name, I really don't know anything about you." She's asking me to tell her about myself.

_Oh, poop!_

"Come on. What's so great about known? When you lift a rock, do you find whipped cream? No, you find a worm. I say knowing is overrated." I can feel my eye twitching and heart racing.

_Subtle, real subtle!_

"Pantea." Eva calls, clearly not amused. But unlike Jack there isn't suspicion in her voice, just simple curiosity. And I think I should give her some answers before the latter turns into the former.

"All right … what do you want to know?" I ask her trying to be nonchalant.

"I don't know … like … how did you end up here? Pretty much all residents of Shanxi are from eastern Asia or Australia but your accent is …"

"Shitty?" I suggest helpfully.

Eva gives a small smile."I was going to say 'different' but I guess that works too."

I play with my hair thinking how to explain it without using phrases like 'dimensional traveling' or 'parallel reality'.

"Well the short version is I really needed to get away from home. So when I was offered a great job opportunity far, far away I decided to take it. But as it seems it wasn't meant to be." I explain leaving the vital parts out. She seems satisfied with my explanation but then she suddenly frowns.

"But your family should be worried sick about you if they've heard about Shanxi."

I just shrug. "They don't know I'm on Shanxi. So they don't have a reason to be worried about me."

_Oh, I could think of a couple of reasons._

Eva looks relived by my answer. "You're not going to tell them you're planning on joining us to fight turians?"

"Nope, I don't need to. I'm a big girl."

"Whatever suits you." Eva says after a few moments, clearly not happy with my apparent decision.

"Anyway, we're done for today. Jack will probably want to talk to you when he gets back." She stands up and walks to the door. "Until then get some sleep. You've earned it."

* * *

><p>Instead of sleeping I decided to go through the Mass Effect guide and the comic. First contact war happened in 2157. And it lasts just about three months. Now if my calculations are correct the events of 'Mass Effect: Evolution' should happen in less than a month. It's more than enough time to come up with a plan. Right?<br>I look through the file for personal information. There really isn't much on either Ben or Eva and pretty much everything about Jack is after he'll become The Illusive Man. But I don't need a whole lot of information to save them. Worst case scenario, I just need to warn Ben not to touch the shiny alien artefact or it might fry his brain and turn him into a cybernetic zombie.

_Is the brain that can't deduce that on its own really worth preserving?_

Shut up. I'm thinking.

The problem is if I do that Jack won't be informed about the unknown coming threat and he may not create Cerberus. And even though no Cerberus isn't particularly a bad thing, its lack of presence could change the future drastically and if that happens …

Fortunately before I wreak havoc on my own brain the door opens and Jack walks in. I turn the iPod off and put it in my pocket before he can see anything. I don't know if I can recharge this thing here so I'm not going to risk it.

"Good you're awake." He takes off his jacket and sits behind the table facing me. "I just finished reading Eva's report on you. I admit it was much better than what I was expecting." He opens his Omni-glove and goes through the files. "Your shooting skills are well above that of the average civilian. And according to Eva you have enough potential to be an impressive sharpshooter." He pauses for a few moments. "Not very impressive in the hand-to-hand combat area but Eva informed me what you lack in formal martial arts training you make up with your stamina. Athletic?" he asks me.

"Swimmer." I nod.

"But no expertise in tech or electronics at all. Still I think with the right amount of training, you could be a valuable asset to our team."

"So why am I sensing a 'but' coming?" I ask warily. Jack smiles and leans forward.

"Right now, we're in the middle of a war with a race of unknown capabilities, and I can't afford to have you on my team unless I know for the fact that you can take care of yourself. So here's the deal. The next shuttle off world will be here in about a week. I will test you personally that day. If I'm satisfied, you'll stay here with us."

"And if you're not?" I really can't blame him. If I can't take care of myself I might put the entire team in danger.

"You'll take that shuttle and leave. Of course, you're always welcome to join us after the war is over. But that is another story for another time."


	4. Just Jack Being Jackass

**A/N: So here's chapter 4. It's a bit longer than previous chapters, since I want to get to the event's of Evolution ASAP. I know nobody really cares about Author notes so I'll shut up now!:D**

**Reviews good or bad are appreciated folks! ^_^**

* * *

><p>"Aw, aw, aw, it's like … punching a bus!" I groan rubbing my hand. It's the third day of my stay at Shanxi command compound. I spent the morning with Ben at the range but instead of actual shooting he decided to teach me about gun retention. And now we're in training ground working on my non-existent hand to hand combat skills. I finally managed to land a punch on his cheek after twenty minutes of jumping around but I think I've hurt myself more than him.<p>

"You're punching wrong." Ben says, totally unfazed by my punch. Even though he wasn't happy to be left behind 'to babysit' me, as he put it, and has expressed this on more than one occasion, he's actually a pretty decent teacher. "You should rest your thumbs on the knuckle of the index fingers. You'll break your thumb this way. And you're not putting your weight behind your punch, though I can see how that could be a problem since you have such a hard time reaching my face."

"Was that … a crack … at my height … Godzilla?" I ask him trying to slow my breathing. It's really hard to tell when he's joking since he's always talking in the same I-HATE-EVERYTHING tone.

"I can understand why you might call me that considering your point of view." He replies with no trace of humour in his voice.

"Oh you did _not_ just go there!" I growl jumping forward to punch him in stomach, which he dodges with relative ease whilst grabbing my wrist and throwing me on my back. AGAIN!

"I really don't know what Harper's thinking. You'll get yourself killed if you stay here." He remarks without even turning to face me.

To tell the truth, for a short time, I really considered Jack's offer about joining him after the war. That way, without me to run interference, the events of 'Mass Effect: Evolution' will happen exactly like the comic and I don't have to worry how I might change the future. But that also means both Eva and Ben will die. And ... Well, I like Eva and … I don't hate Ben enough to want him dead. Besides I don't have a place to stay until the end of the war. I like to think I'm staying only because of the first reason though.

"So teach me … something useful. Why in poo-perfect hell … would I want to punch a turian?" Ah, it gets harder every time to stand up. Ben turns to me slightly surprised to see I'm already on my feet.

"I can't teach you anything useful in just a week. The best I can do is to give you a taste of a real fight. So you can at least know what to expect." He takes fighting stance. "Now try to land a decent punch on me. I can bow down if you want."

Oh, I'm gonna kick his ass!

* * *

><p>"I heard Ben kicked your ass yesterday" I look up from the digital scope instruction I was reading on my Omni-glove to see Eva grinning at me.<p>

I spent most of the day in the training ground. Ben said maybe if I watch the other soldiers sparing, I might learn a thing or too. But so far none of their techniques has looked useful for taking down three hundred pounds of muscles, AKA, Ben Hislop.

"Considering he's a man twice my size it wasn't much of an accomplishment for him now, was it." I say, trying to pretend it doesn't bother me. Eva chuckles at my answer.

"So how are you doing?" she inquires sitting beside me facing the training ground.

"Well I'm smoking and drinking my hot cocoa while watching half naked sweaty men beat the hell out of each other. So I'd say I'm having a pretty good time." I answer her puffing on the cigarette I snatched from Jack.

"Can you put that thing out? It's disgusting." Eva pinches her nose.

"Hey I haven't heard you say that to Jack and the man is practically a walking chimney." I protest.

"He's my boss. You're not." She explains simply. "Besides I thought you were an athlete."

"Then I guess this just makes me a bit of hypocrite." I mutter.

"Seriously, why would you even want to smoke?" she asks.

"I like the flavour?" Eva gives me her I'M-NOT-AMUSED look. "I don't know, it's just a habit now." I pause for a few seconds.

"Are you going to tell me what you're really here to ask, Eva?" If she's surprised by my sudden question she's doing a great job of hiding it.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you? You've been avoiding everyone today." she shoots back. It really isn't hard to tell when I'm troubled. Even my dad could notice it. And he hardly noticed anything about anything.

"Have you ever felt like you really don't have a choice?" Eva knows I'm not really expecting an answer, so she just waits for me to continue. "I never made a real choice. I just lived with what life came up with for me. And to be honest I hated it. So finally one day I said hey, let's go crazy. Let's start fresh; a new city, a new home, a new job. But this time they all will be my choice. And just when I'm about to start, I end up here, with no way back and no way forward. Just like the life I was leaving behind. Well ... with more shootings and more turians."

Eva finally speaks up after a long pause. "I know being in the middle of a war wasn't your choice but everything you do from here on _is_. To tell the truth I really don't approve of your decision about staying but I'm not interfering either, because it's your call. You make your choice and if you or someone else gets hurt because of it, _you_ are going to live with it. And remember there is _always_ a choice."

"Alright that's enough sappy talk for one day lets go to the range and shoot something." She announces patting me on the back. "And hey maybe afterward I'll show you a move or two you can later use against someone big like Ben."

"I can beat his ass then?" I ask her hopefully. Eva just snorts and starts laughing.

"You know you could've just said no!"

* * *

><p>'I may be wrong, but I think his fist is actually bigger than my entire head.' I think to myself while dodging Ben's giant fist. Before he can throw another punch or grabs me, I try to kick him in the knee but he sees what I'm going for and jumps back.<p>

'A bigger opponent has a longer reach so he'll try to keep you in the distance.' I remember what Eva said to me a few days ago during our spar.

'Never stand in front of him, try to find an awkward angle and attack from there.'

Ben's about to attack again. He stopped being defensive after I head butted my way out of his grip a few times.

'Timing is everything, when you want to close in.'

He steps forward with an impressive speed. It's a right hook. I sidestep it at the last moment.

'Use his weight and size against him.'

I grab his wrist with my right hand. His eyes are wide in shock. Using his own weight and momentum against him, I pull him down and toward myself.

'And when you have him where you want him, go for it.'

I put everything I have in my left arm and punch him in his right ear as hard as I can. It causes him to lose his balance. I use the opportunity and pull him close gain and this time I punch him in the kidney. I let go of his wrist to land a punch on his solar plexus with my right hand but before I can deliver the final punch, he grabs my wrist, kicks me in the back of the knee and stands on my lower leg which forces me to the ground.

"Now _that_ was a decent punch." Ben states, letting me go. I stand up and see to my surprise that there is an actual smile appearing on his face. "What do you know; you might survive this after all."

"We're done for today." The smile is gone as fast as it appeared.

* * *

><p>"We're going to turian territory and you're playing Fruit Slasher?" I hear Ben's voice. I pause the game on my Omni-glove and frown at him.<p>

"Fruit ninja! And I always found this game soothing. Alright? Now can you just shut up? With the way mako moves it's hard enough by itself." Ben gives me a look but doesn't say anything anymore.

"I hope you played enough then, this is our stop." Jack says while punching the driver cabin. As the mako stops, he opens the rear door. "Alright let's go."

"You guys aren't coming?" I ask looking at Ben and Eva as I close the program.

"We have a _real_ mission. Now be a good girl and do what you're told so we can get to it." Ben actually recognizes my existence these days and addresses me once in a while. To tell the truth, I liked him better when he didn't. Seriously, no matter how hard I try I can't understand what Eva sees in him.

I grab my sniper rifle and jump down. "Take care you guys. See you in two hours" Eva says before shutting the door.

"Stay close and keep your eyes open." Jack orders me.

"I thought you said we won't run into any opposition." I ask him a bit confused.

"I said the turians have lost too many troops on this road so we're _probably_ safe." He corrects me.

"You know what would've made me feel even safer Jack? A _real_ set of armour!" I point out for what seems to be the twentieth time.

"I gave you a kinetic barrier belt, didn't I?" Jack replies frustrated.

"Exactly! You gave me a freaking _belt_. How is it going to protect me if someone shoots me in the freaking _face_?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you again." Jack whispers to me ending the discussion. We spend the next minutes in utter silence until something occurred to me.

"You know I forgot to ask this the first time we met." I pause for a few second because I'm having a second though about actually wanting to know the answer but I finally ask. "Where are all the dead bodies?" Jack is walking in front of me so I can't see his expression. But when he finally answers me his voice is … sad?

"There weren't many bodies in the first place. After the first wave of attack, turians gave us plenty of time to evacuate civilians before they resumed orbital bombardment. But when they landed, they took our dead for study. They still do it. Soldiers. Civilians. They won't even give us the chance to give them a proper burial."

Now that's just … wrong.

"That one," Jack points to the building across the street. "It has a nice balcony view over the bridge." He says opening his Omni-glove. "Remember. Always scan the building before you enter. And even then have your weapon at the ready." The scan shows the building is clean. But we still move up watching every dark corner until we reach the sixth floor. "Stay away from the windows." Jack warns me. "And before you ask, no you can't turn on your Omni-glove or light a cigarette. I'd rather we don't giveaway our position just yet."

He slowly moves toward the balcony and looks through his sniper scope. "Four of them just like before." He mutters, mostly to himself.

"You're going to kill them?" I ask him already knowing the answer.

"When the time is right." Jack replies.

"But you don't have a silencer. They'll figure out where we are the second you make your first shot."

"I'll improvise."

"I thought you said it wasn't a real mission." I hiss at him.

"I said it's not a real mission for _you_. You're just here to observe." He explains backing away from the balcony and sitting against the wall facing me. "Now let's just wait for Ben and Eva to contact us." And we wait.

Maybe I'm bored out of my mind or I just want to break the silence but I finally decide to ask Jack a question I've had on my mind for a while now. "Jack do you think I can kill another person?" instead of answering instantly like he does usually he takes his time and looks at me thoughtfully.

"You're either wired that way or you're not. There is no way of knowing it until the exact moment. Just pray when the time comes you're the only one holding a gun." He pauses for a few second. "You better get some sleep. Tomorrow is the big day. I'll wake you up if something comes up." Damn it! I totally forgot about the test.

_I guess time flies when someone beats the crap out of you on daily basis_.

* * *

><p>It's always hard for me to sleep in an unfamiliar environment; I just keep waking up over and over. And this time isn't an exception. I don't think I slept more than half an hour. I open my eyes slowly and look around the room. Jack hasn't realized I'm awake. Maybe because all his attention is on the shiny object in his hand.<p>

A ring.

And he is looking at it with such intensity that it's as if he can see something else there.

_Or someone else …_

This is a very private moment for him. I'm not supposed to see him. No one is. So I close my eyes and for the next excruciatingly long sixty minutes I pretend to be sleep.

* * *

><p><em>We've set up charges. Ready when you are Jack./_ I hear a voice coming out from my ear piece. This finally gives me a reason to cut my sleeping act and open my eyes.

"Who's ready a for a what now?" I ask Jack, who is already at the balcony.

"Be ready to move out. This is gonna make a lot of noise." Is his answer.

"On my mark." Jack aims his sniper rifle at the bridge. I draw mine too and look through my scope. Those four turians are at least two thousand feet away. You have to be an impressive shooter-

"One." Just as the words leave his mouth, there's an explosion on the other side of the bridge that lights up the night sky. And at the same time he pulls the trigger putting down the turian who's far away from the others. The building is shaking and I'm seriously worried it might fall down.

"Two." Another explosion and the second turian gets a bullet in the back. The two remaining that are standing side by side are alerted by the explosion on the other side of the bridge so they're completely unaware about their two dead companions behind them.

"Three." With another explosion the turian to the left lose his head. Finally the last turian realises what's happening. If I have to take a guess I'd say all the blood that splashed on his face kinda tipped him off.

He makes a run for it but he won't get far as the nearest cover is at least hundred feet away from him.

"Four." One final explosion, and he's dead.

"The bridge is clear for you. See you guys at the extraction point." Jack says into his radio before turning to me smirking.

"Turians will be all over this place in a few minutes so … Let's see how fast you can run."

* * *

><p>"It's time Pantea." Jack calls me as I enter the shack. Everyone is here sitting behind the table. I spent the entire morning in training ground getting ready for the test. And I feel I'm ready. Well as ready as you can be in a week worth of time.<p>

"Alright what's it going to be? Shooting? Sparring? Just don't tell me it's a writing test I suck at those."

"Pantea, before Jack explains it to you, I want you to know we completely understand if you decline. And you'll be still welcome to join us in the future." Eva reassures me.

"Ok now you're worrying me? What's the test?" I ask sitting behind the table facing jack.

"The test is a mission. A solo mission to be exact." Jack explains.

"Solo as in, me on my own?" I want to make sure.

"Not entirely. You can abort mission at any point, if you feel you're not ready and we will get you out." Eva clarifies.

"So what's the mission? Sabotage? Raid? Ambush?" I have to admit I'm feeling a bit excited. Ben put a silver briefcase on the table.

"Delivery." He replies with a mocking grin.

"You're shitting me! I trained my ass off for a lousy delivery?" I ask Jack in an accusatory tone.

"It's not that simple. You'll deliver the package to a location deep within the turian occupied territory and wait for further instructions." He then glances at the hologram clock on the wall. "Your shuttle will leave in six hours. So if you're still positive about taking the test you better get a move on." I move to my locker topick up my equipment but Eva stands up and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"I already packed everything you need." She points her head to my bed. The kinetic barrier belt I was wearing last night, a large battle knife, my handgun and a black baseball cap?

"What's with the cap?" I ask turning to Eva.

"There's a camera on it so we can observe your progress."

"Alright." I grab everything. Put my cap and jacket on and pass my ponytail through the back of the cap and pull the peak down low. "You're not giving me a rifle or some explosive?" I question Jack.

"The package will slow you down by itself. Besides, the turians aren't supposed to find out you're there. If I give you serious fire power you might get reckless. Now let's go."

* * *

><p>"This is crazy! The place is crawling with turians!" I hiss over the radio. I've been split from others for about half an hour and I'm finally near my destination. I check my Omni-glove again. Twelfth building in the north is where Jack marked on my map. I have a feeling he picked that building because of the turians surrounding it.<p>

_/Don't be a baby. There are just four of them in the street. One of them is a lieutenant so the other three won't wonder off unless he orders them to. They'll stay close to him. It's their job to protect him. So as long as you keep your distance there is no chance of bumping into them./_ Jack explains to me patiently over the radio.

I go around the building and stick to the wall using half destroyed structures as cover until I get myself to my destination. Fortunately there is hole in the back wall large enough for me to crawl into the building. But before I do, I scan for heat signatures. There is only one in the entire building; on the fifth floor. And that's exactly where I'm supposed to deliver the package to and wait for my orders. This could be a problem.

After I get in, I draw my pistol out and keep it at the ready. I just hope I don't have to use it against the turian who's waiting up there. One shot and the ones in the street will be all over me.

I use my hand mirror to find the turian when I reach the fifth floor he's standing near the window looking over his buddies in the street. Luckily for me he has put down his rifle down to light a cigarette.

I put down the briefcase and move slowly toward him. I start breathing with my mouth to avoid making the slightest sound until I'm finally behind him. He's much taller than me which prevents me from hitting him efficiently enough in the head.

Well I'm going to fix that.

I kick him in back of his knee as hard as I can and stand on his leg just like what Ben did to me a few days ago. And before he can scream for help or go for his rifle I raise my hand and hit him in the temple with my pistol's handle with every bit of strength I can muster. He goes down with a grunt of pain.

_I guess smoking can really be hazardous to your health._

"Alright I'm in position and I have the package. What now?" I call to the radio while picking up the briefcase. This was just too easy to be the real test.

_/Open it. The code is 245./_ I enter the code and the briefcase opens with a click. I stare at the silver metallic object inside for a few moments before picking it up.

"Is this …" I take the safety off and look at it as the weapon expands in my hands. "A sniper rifle?"

_/Look through the window./_ I can see the four turians are still standing in front of the building. /The turian in grey uniform is the lieutenant./

"And?" I really don't like where this is going. Because if I'm right it means …

_/As the last part of your mission you should take him out./_

"What? But …"

_/My order is final. You'll either comply or you will fail. It's your call. Harper out./_

I knew that when I decided to stick around with Jack I'd end up killing somebody someday. I just never thought that day would come so soon. I look through the scope. Target is less than 200 feet away. I can take this shot easy as a pie. The question is do I want to?

'You're either wired that way or you're not.'

He is an enemy, who wouldn't think twice before shooting me if he was in my place. I've already experienced that first-hand.

'You make your choice and if you or someone else gets hurt because of it, you are going to live with it.'

But he is only a soldier. He is here on orders not by his own choice. Just like me. And he probably misses his family. Just like me. I can't just ... kill him, can I?

'There is no way of knowing it until the moment.'

There are one million reasons to pull the trigger and another million to not to. When it comes down to it, this is really just a matter of choice.

'And remember there is always a choice'

So I make mine.

…

I pull the trigger.

…

No deafening sound of sniper rifle being shot. No blood. No brain matter. The lieutenant just picks one step back and then he falls. And just as his body hits the ground, I hear gunfire coming from different directions in streets below. The three remaining turians never knew what hit them. It takes me just a second to realize what's happening.

"You just wanted me to tranque him." It's not a question.

_/He's a lieutenant. He may have valuable information. I couldn't risk him getting shot in the crossfire./_

"You could've told me!" I almost scream at him.

_/Of course I could./_ He admits shamelessly._ /But now we both know the answer to your question./_

"Jack."

_/Yes?/_

"You're a dick."


	5. Dance Dance Evolution

**A/N: here's the fifth chapter. The beginning of 'ME: Evolution' comic events.**

**Any Idea and suggestion to improve the story is welcomed. And a pat on the shoulder can go a long way people!:D**

* * *

><p>"You know when you said I passed your stupid test I though it meant I get to tag along on missions." I mumble under my breath and pull my jacket tighter as the wind blew by. These parts of Shanxi can get really cold early in the morning.<p>

"You're here now, aren't you?" Jack replies absentmindedly looking around the wall we're hiding behind for the tenth time before he moves out of cover. We came very close to being discovered by turian patrols a couple of times. It's like they're everywhere and now that the sun is up we've lost the cover of darkness too. So we're being extra careful.

"Only because I threatened to blow up the shack if you left me behind again." I remark dryly as I follow him to the next piece cover. For the last three days they just left me all by myself back at base which was driving me crazy, since the main reason I decided to stick around was to save Eva and, if I felt like it, Ben. And maybe it's just me but being fifty miles away from them can make it pretty hard.

"It's Ben, isn't it?" I ask Jack while watching the rooftops on our right. Ben was always against me being on the team so it seems like the only logical explanation. "If that asshole said something- "

"Actually Hislop thinks you can handle yourself." Jack interjects.

"Really?" I can't imagine him ever admitting something like that to anybody. And let me tell you I have a pretty good imagination.

"Well the exact phrasing was 'she doesn't suck horribly anymore.'" Jack clarifies checking his earpiece.

_Oh dear … sniff … sniff … I think that's the nicest thing he has ever said about you!_

"We're closing in on the compound, what's your situation Hislop?" Jack calls to him over the radio. We decided to rendezvous there after we split up to avoid getting caught.

_/We ran into opposition. Nothing we couldn't handle. ETA ten minutes./_ I hear Ben's voice in my right ear.

"Roger that." Jack replies before turning to me. "Let's get in there. We're sitting ducks here out in the open." There is no enemy in sight but still we advance very slowly and use the trees around the compound as cover until we get inside. After we make sure the area is secure I finally ask him.

"So care to explain why you guys ditched me? Is it because the whole drawing penis on your forehead thing because like I said it totally wasn't me!"

"You wrote _'Pantea did this'_ on my cheek." He growls, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Damn. He's still sore about it. Hey at least I didn't use permanent marker and it's not like he didn't deserve it.

"I wanted to leave it until we got back to the command compound but since Eva and Ben won't be here for a while I think we can have a little chat."

_About the penis thing?_

"I ask a friend of mine in GCIA to run a facial recognition of you against residents of Shanxi."

_Ok not about the penis thing. shit!_

"I can't say I was surprised when he didn't find a match. I had my suspicions. But then I asked him to run it against the entire alliance database, and a few hours ago before we took off I received the result. There is no trace of you anywhere. You're a ghost." I can't read the look in his eyes. It's not anger or condemnation. "Only few people can manage something like that and none of them run around barefoot in a warzone."

"You think I'm an enemy spy or something?" I ask cautiously moving my hand slowly to my handgun. My heart's beating as if it wants to jump out of my chest. Damn it! Maybe I should tell him the truth before things get out of hand. But I have serious problem finding the right words to start.

"That's the problem. You're not acting like one. No lurking around the base at nights, or going through our databases. I know because I've been keeping an eye on you. And I've given you more than one chance to take me out today or on that mission the other night. If anything you're acting like a normal teenager. So the question still stands, who are you?" He's been watching me the entire time. Dammit, I should've known better to take his trust for granted.

_Alright let's take a look at your "Dialog wheel" right now!  
><em>_  
><em>

Just tell him the truth bitch! ((((())))) Shoot yourself in the face!  
>I should go (((((((()))))))) Investigate<br>Change the subject by ((((())))) Shoot Jack in the face!  
>puking and going into convulsion<br>_  
><em>

And as much as I'm tempted to say 'I should go' to just see his reaction, I think I don't have a choice but to come clean. At least on some level.

"I …" I start to explain. "I … am …." _Ok! deep breath you can do it._ "I … am … from …."

_/We're here guys. You better get in cover. there is a patrol coming right behind us./_ We both turn around to see Eva and Ben walk into the compound.

Ben! I would kiss you on the mouth right now if you weren't so freakishly tall!

"We'll talk later." Jack whispers to me before we go up to our companions.

"How many?" He asks Ben.

"Seven, maybe eight." He answers checking his grenade launcher. Eva and Jack both draw their pistols.

"We ambush them at the entrance. Let's get into position." We follow Jack's order and take cover in the one the corners behind some cargo boxes. It's not ideal and they can easily find us given time but we are not going to give them the chance.

We don't have to wait too long. After a few minutes they come in view. All eight of them.

"Ben, Pantea, You two take out the four in the building. We'll take care of the stragglers." Jack whispers to us.

_Hold the phone ... this situation feels dangerously familiar._

"Die skull-face!" Ben yells at the top of his voice before pulling the trigger. Three of the turians die instantly and the other one get knocked back by the explosion. Jack and Eva use the confusion and start shooting at the remaining soldiers. Ben raises the grenade launcher for another shot but it's jammed. He pulls the trigger a few more times and then to my horror he just drops the weapon, jumps out of cover and starts running toward the surviving turian.

"Stupid sonova-" I mutter under my breath and follow him out to provide some covering fire.

And just as I do, it suddenly hits me. This is how the 'Mass Effect: Evolution' comic starts and if that's true then the turian Ben is now charging at is Desolas, Saren's big brother. _Crap!_

"Eva look out!" I hear Jack's voice and turn to see a turian is jumping at Eva. I raise my pistol to take the shot. But Ben is faster than me and before I manage to even pull the trigger he put four bullets in his back. This however, gives Desolas the opportunity to grab him and wrestle his gun out of his hand.

"Hislop! Where's Hislop?" I can hear Jack's voice from afar. I can't risk Ben getting shot or Desolas getting killed so I holster my pistol and draw my combat knife.

I jump forward, tackle Desolas to the ground and put the knife on his throat.

"Don't you move!" I growl at him picking up the gun and aiming it at his head. "I know you're pissed at turians but getting yourself killed is just stupid … and annoying. I mean how are we supposed to carry your giant dead ass back to the base?" I growl at Ben while keeping my eyes off the turian General.

"Nice job." Jack says to me when he catches up and then gets to handcuffing Desolas. "Now if only we had a vehicle to get him back to base." And just as he finishes his sentence I hear the sound of a mako's engine can be heard coming from distance and less than minute later it stops in front of us.

"And if only we had pony too ..." I say wistfully keeping my eyes on the road. "Nothing? sigh ..."

Jack walks past me and goes to the Alliance guy behind the wheels who has jumped down and now is calling to us. "Which one of you mercs is Jack Harper? The man wants to see you at HQ now. You and your prisoner can ride in the back."

"Mercenaries now? Things have gone badly for you humans." I hear Desolas' mocking voice through my translator. Up close I can now see some resemblance between him and Saren. The same distinctive long side scale, the same deep voice and the same assholish attitude.

"Specialists. Not that it's any of your business." Jack corrects him while inspecting the device he has retrieved from him. "Is this some kind of communicator?" He questions the turian.

"That would be none of your business" He snickers at us. "I doubt you could fathom it anyway."

"You never know turian. We might surprise you." Jack shoots back before calling us. "Alright guys get in, let's not keep the old man waiting."

I follow the others to the mako but before Ben gets in he turns around gives me a strange look and says the one word I thought I'll never hear from him. "Thanks."

I'm simply too shocked to say anything in return so I just give him a goofy smile and sit beside him in the mako but before sliding the door closed I decide to take a good look at the sky.

Nope! no flying unicorn kittens in the sky ... Ah well.

And so, the evolution begins.

* * *

><p>After we reached the HQ one of the marines took Desolas for interrogation while Jack went to meet the General. This gave me some alone time in the shack to try and come up with a solution for my current situation. I have to save both Ben and Eva without changing anything drastically and I need to deal with Jack who is getting alarmingly near to finding out the truth. But I've got nothing. My brain has a tendency to shut down under too much stress.<p>

Alright, what if I touch the artefact myself? Then Ben and Eva will live and since I transformed into a mindless zombie I won't have to worry about Jack anymore!

_Yeah, great idea. But let's keep that as our backup plan for now, you crazy lunatic!_

After half an hour and no result the door opens and Jack walks in. "General wants all the team in his office and yes that means you too Pantea." He adds the last part before I have the chance to ask. I was afraid, considering our little talk this morning, that he would leave me out of this mission but thankfully it seems I won't need the part of the plan where I have to hide under the mako.

"You alright?" Eva whispers to me worriedly walking by my side as we follow Jack across the command compound.

"I'm fine." I answer a little too quickly.

"It's just that you looked ready to faint back then when we rendezvoused. Jack said something?"

_He said something alright!_

"Nah, just low blood sugar. I skipped dinner and breakfast." I think I'm actually getting better at this whole lying thing because she seems to believe me. "Did you have a nice time with Benny?" I try changing the subject. I can't get the same reaction from her like the first time anymore but that doesn't stop me from teasing her.  
>"Yeah, hiding in the sewer from aliens who can tear us in half with their bare hands, really nice." She rolls her eyes. When we reach the office, one of the guards uses his keycard and opens the door for us and we get inside.<p>

"There you are." General Williams greets us across the room while he's checking the holo map on the table. "You're the new recruit Jack has been telling me about?"

He asks turning to me. I nod. "Yes sir. It's an honour to meet you General Williams." I say sincerely.

"Isn't she a charming _little_ lady?" Ah, there's Ben's sarcastic comment. Or at least I think it's sarcastic. I'm still having problem figuring out the difference in his tone.

"Bite me sasquatch!" I still growl at him, you know … just in case.

"I really don't know where you find them Jack." The General says with a tired chuckle.

"Now down to business." He takes a quick glance around. "As you know the turians have compromised the supply lines. We're pulling off world to Arcturus station." He explains. "Seems nobody has the nerve to fight these monsters anymore."

"We do General. So do you. That's the reason you gave our group training and access. You put your ass on the line for us" Jack states sitting behind the table.

"I'm just sorry I couldn't give you more field time. If anyone could figure out what these creatures are up to, it's you." General Williams moves his hands and magnifies a marked location that shows the facility that we captured Desolas inside. "Take the turian squad you just wiped out. There are dozens of them fanning out looking for something." With another flick of his hand he zooms out and points to dozens of other marked locations on the map. "But they're not looking for us. They're going into places settlers are long gone from. Or never settled." He paused for a few seconds staring at the map thoughtfully and touching the big scare across his face. "Whatever their objective is, it's not tactical. And that turian officer you captured isn't giving us anything." Figures. If he's half stubborn as his brother he won't say a word.

"You're right these encounters indicate a clear search pattern. A sweep." Jack confirms his theory.

"I know, Command knows it too." He says in frustration. "But they don't think there is anything left on Shanxi worth fighting for. But what if they're wrong?"  
>I decide to sound a bit useful, even though it might be kind of cheating. "Well according to the map every one of these encounters happened in the last twenty four hours." This turns everyone's attention to me.<p>

"So?" General Williams asks with a frown.

"So I think we can assume whatever they're looking for now, wasn't here before. Have you shot down any turian vessels in the last twenty four hours?" I ask him with a grin.

"That makes sense." Williams agrees. "And we had a report about a crash west of here near the network of caverns. But I couldn't spare anyone to investigate, because we're getting ready to retreat in twenty hours." Hopefully with this information we get to the crash site faster.

"Then let us finish the job General. Twenty hours that's time enough if we use it right." Jack suggests to Williams.

"But it would help if we had wheels like … I don't know … maybe that APC out front." Eva says playfully.

"Take it. We're abandoning it anyway." Williams offers with a shrug. "Anything else you need?"

"Just one thing." Jack says with a mischievous smile. "Where did you stash our turian?"

* * *

><p>We spent the ride to the crash site listening to a nonstop stream of threats and obscenities, none very original, from our new turian friend. And if it wasn't part of our plan to create a fake rescue message using his voice, I suspect one of us would've ended up shooting him.<p>

After we used Desolas' communicator to send the message, because of our former knowledge about the location of crash site, we didn't have to wait too long for Desolas' lieutenant and her lackeys to show up. Some of them had a second thought about surrendering but the canon of mako aimed at their faces did the job.

"God, even the women look like him. How do you skull-faces stand it? Don't you just want to kill yourselves?" Ben grumbles while cuffing the lieutenant. I wish he would stop with the racist comments but I can't really blame him. Turians haven't exactly left the best first impression.

"Is it just me, or is anyone else worried that our prisoners are outnumbering us three to one?" I ask after I'm done cuffing the last of the soldiers.

"The General can't provide any backup for us. And honestly we won't need any." Jack answered as we start moving with our prisoners to the crash site while Eva drives the mako behind us. "We have their general and lieutenant. They wont put up a fight, not with their superiors life on the line. We'll be fine."

"Your young are so reckless. It's amazing how any survive to adulthood." Desolas spoke haughtily after a few minutes of silence.

"We are amazing people but I'd rather talk about you." As Jack responds, the turian vessel comes into sight. "And that ship down there." There's no trace of other soldiers around the ship. They're probably waiting near the cave for the rest of their team like the lieutenant said in response to our fake message.

"Your people crashed behind enemy lines and hid their cargo five clicks west. Your aid said so." Jack points out to Desolas. "But this is a lot of force to bring for a simple recovery operation and I don't make you for a garden-variety general, Desolas. What am I going to find there? Some military super weapon?"  
>Desolas turns his head slightly and gave us a dark smile. "Be careful what you look for human. You may find it."<p>

After a ten minute walk we finally reach the cave. There are at least another dozen turians guarding the entrance. Jack fires a warning shot to grab their attention. "Alright, listen up. We have your commander. We have you lieutenant. But more importantly we have a big gun trained on that cavern and what's inside." All the turians aim their guns at us. But none of them dare to pull the trigger. Not with their superior's life on the line.

"Now we're going in to check it out. But if any of you even flinches the rest of my men will drop the mountain on it."

"Stand down all of you." Desolas orders his men. "Our time will come until then let the human satisfy his curiosity. I'm curious to see what he finds myself."

Alright this is it. One little change. How bad could it be? I'll just tell them not to touch anything they find inside. I'll deal with the consequences later. All I care about now is the safety of my friends.

_Friends? … really?_

And just when I'm about to open my mouth Jack turn to us. "Alright. Ben, Eve, you two keep an eye on our friends here."

Wait … that means …

"Pantea, you're coming with me."

_Well ... shit!__  
><em>

* * *

><p>Big surprise! It's dark as fuck in here!<p>

"So what's this? Keeping your enemies close or something?" I ask Jack mostly because the silence in the cave is freaking me out. I always had a problem with dark and narrow spaces imagining there are some big scary monsters watching me from all angles. And it's just worse now because I _know_ there are some big scary monsters watching me from all angles!

"Something like that." Jack answers checking the corners of the cave with his flash light. "Except, I don't think you're really an enemy, and if I leave you with those turians and something happens to you, Eva will have my head."

"Eva is always worried about all of us." I remark dryly.

"True. But you're the only one she feels responsible for. I guess somehow you remind her of her sister." Jack says in response.

I remember how he told me both Eva and Ben lost people to the war. Does that mean … "That's who she lost? Her sister?" I ask Jack. But the answer never comes. No need really, I already know it.

There is a long silence before I gather the courage to ask the next question. "Jack … who did you lose?" I really don't expect an answer, considering how he has every right to not trust me right now.

"Myself." To my surprise I hear Jack's muffled voice.

"That's not cryptic at all." I say, pushing my luck.

"Aha."

"Not big on the whole sharing thing, are you?"

"Says the girl without a past."

"Touché."

"You realize after this mission we're going to have a long conversation about that, right?"

"Looking forward to it." Touching the artefact seems like a good idea right about now. Speaking of which …

"Unless there is another weird shiny alien thingy here, I say we found our super weapon." I say pointing at the weird shiny alien thingy. What was its name? Arca something? It's right there, warmly glowing with a mysterious blue light. So harmless, yet so vehemently dangerous.

"It's been carried all the way here." Jack says examining the chains and markings on the ground. "They dusted away their trail from the ship, but not in the cave."

"And whoever they are, they are probably still around." I say gulping keeping my pistol at the ready. Those giant zombie turians should come out any-

Call it instinct, call it luck, call it the result of watching way too many horror movies, but I turn around just in time to dodge a talon that would've cut my head clean off otherwise. They're already here. Four giant figures in dark blue robes. It should be impossible with their size to move around so quietly but they somehow managed it.

I start shooting at the one closest to me. Five shots of my pistol till I realize it isn't doing a thing. The zombie turian is shrugging off the bullets as if they're spit balls. I drop the pistol and go for my sniper rifle. In a moment it is in my hand ready to fire. The first bullet lands between the eyes causing the first one's head to explode. From the corner of my eyes I see Jack has taken care of one of them too. The second bullet makes a hole the size of a lemon in the second's chest. But before I can take a shot at the last one It charges forward and lands a hit on me so hard that I flew a good ten feet through the air and hit the cave wall.

I can taste blood in my mouth as I gasp for air. It takes a few second for my blurry vision to somewhat become clear enough. And what I see freeze the blood in my vain. The last zombie turian has grabbed Jack with both talons and is about to tear him in half. It takes every bit of my will power to stand up on my feet again and reach to my rifle.

I don't have a clear shot with Jack in the cross line. So I aim at the monster's right foot and pull the trigger. The bullet cut off its foot clean right above the ankle. This however caused it to lose its balance and fall backward toward the artefact ... with Jack still in its arms.

The artefact starts melting the monster's body while its lightning is striking Jack and his cry of agony fills and echoes in the cavern. My feet move before my head has a chance to think it over. I jump forward grab Jack and pull him out of its grab. But just as I touch his wrist the pain takes over my body. It's so unbelievably excruciating, as if a fire is burning me inside out. I fall to my knees screaming out in pain.

The last thing I hear is the sound of shooting outside and voice of a woman calling my name from distance.

And then the darkness embraces me.

The cold blessed darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>YOUR TIME IS ALMOST AT AN END.<strong>

**IT IS THE WAY OF THINGS. IT IS INEVITABLE.**

**YOU CANNOT FIGHT IT. YOU CANNOT AVOID IT.**

**YOU HAVE BUT TWO CHOICES. **

**YOU CAN HIDE OR YOU CAN ACCEPT YOUR FATE.**

**WE ARE YOUR DESTINY.**

.

.

.

.  
>" –mmander, I think she's waking up" My head hurt as if an unskilled surgeon is digging for his missing passport in my brain. I try to open my eyes slowly so they could adjust to the light. My first thought is that I'm still alive. My second thought is that I'm alive and strapped to a chair.<p>

_Well, this isn't gonna be good … unless … no this just isn't gonna be good_.

Now that my eyes have adapted to the light I can see that the room is relatively dark, and full of turians wearing something akin to lab coats.

"W-where I … where am … where am I?" the words come out as if my mouth has forgotten how to form them. For whatever reason the turians in the room looked startled by my ability to talk. "Where are … my friends?" I ask when I don't get an answer for my first question.

"Your friends are safe and sound on their way to Arcturus station." Comes an alarmingly familiar deep voice. And then out comes the owner of the voice. Another turian; his silver skin glistens under the red light of the room and his shining blue eyes glitter maliciously.

_Saren!_

"You on the other hand will be our guest for quite a while." He adds after a few seconds.

"W-what? Why?" I ask him.

"The war is over. It's only natural we return the captured humans to their home. However your government have much more important matters to deal with for now to pursue the retrieval of a nameless merc's dead body." It takes me a few second to realize the hidden meaning behind his words.

"You declared me dead? Why?" I growl at the smug expression on his face. Instead of answering he just opens one of the cabinet drawers and grabs something. A mirror.

"You have been talking to me for the past few seconds without your translator and still haven't realized it. You humans are really a wonderful combination of ignorant and dumb." He says as he slowly walks toward me. Wait, doesn't that mean ...

Shit …

He raises the mirror.

Shit … Shit …

And he holds it in front of my face.

Shit … Shit … Shit …

And I see a lifeless cybernetic left blue eye looking at me in horror.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUUN!<strong>


	6. I Spy With My Cybernetic Eye

**A/N: This was supposed to be the final chapter for the part one and it was supposed to be much longer. but because it's been too long since the last update I decided to post the first part of it as one chapter while I'm working on the rest. So enjoy … ^_^**

**Special thanks to Lieg Lord (Revelations) and Myetel (The Sprit of Redemption)**

* * *

><p>So the reaper artefact <em>did<em> affect me. It was just for a second, and I didn't even touch the damn thing, but apparently that was all it needed. I'm officially indoctrinated … and not in a good way. The splitting headache aside, I'm not feeling any different though. No voice in my head ordering me to obey my reaper masters. No sudden urge to destroy organic life in the galaxy. But to tell the truth that's what scares me the most. What if this is how the indoctrination works? What if I won't even know if I'm being controlled? What if thirty years in the future I reap Shepard's heart out and then ride Sovereign to go get a drink with Saren, Benezia and our geth buddies and still feel totally fine?

"I tullau rationis elua manetiu wela." Saren's voice brings me back to my unpleasant reality. Me, strapped to a chair in a dark room full of turians gawking at me. Boy this is creepy.

'And that's why you're staying with us.' Is what Saren just said. And I understood every single word as if he was speaking my mother tongue; another side effect of the artefact. Aside from creating obedient cybernetic monsters, it was made to record characteristics of new evolved species, and alert the reapers about their presence. And just like the comic, part of that knowledge is now in my head and most probably in Jack's too. I have to say, this is pretty cool … well right up until the part where someone assumes direct control of me and goes to have some reaper fun on my account.

"Arca monolith changed you but according to brain scans, unlike those other mindless grubs your brain is completely functional." Saren goes on as he checks the monitors that are surrounding my seat. "Well, as functional as human brains can be."

"By mindless grubs you mean those things in the cave, right? They were the lost turian team your men were searching for, weren't they?" I ask him ignoring his jab. I need to extract some information out of him. I've changed only a few details but still I need to make sure if everything else is staying the same or not.

"Correct and correct, though, they are not just any turians. Arca monolith turned them into completely evolved turians."

Wait, did he just said _are_?

"What do you mean are? We killed them … are you telling me they can survive getting shot in the head?"

"That's correct. It might take hours or in some cases even days but given enough time they can regenerate any and all kind of injuries. It's quite an impressive ability." Alright nobody mentioned that in the comic. Then again this isn't a damn comic now is it? It shouldn't be much of a problem though. Since they don't have a mind of their own, destroying the artefact should stop them permanently. I hope.

"So let me guess. You're planning to use the artefact to create an army of unstoppable evolved turians and you want to use me to find a way to remove its influence on them." For a brief moment Saren looks startled by my spot on guess. But the smug smirk returns almost immediately.

"Correct again. This must be a new record for a human."

Cheeky brat. He may be just eighteen now but he is pretty much the same racist arrogant asshole he'll be in thirty years.

"You know, as threatening as I am right now, all alone by myself, unarmed and surrounded by your men; I think you'll be safe if you remove my restraints." I say in the nicest tone I can muster after a brief silent.

"Let her free." He orders one of the turians after a rather long pause before turning to me. "I'm warning you though, if you try anything, I won't think twice before breaking you spine." It takes me a few seconds to stand on my feet and just as I start to stretch my sore limbs and enjoy my temporary freedom, the turian guard grabs my hands and puts handcuffs on me.

Ah freedom is such a fleeting and fragile thing, isn't it?

"I thought Desolas' orders strictly prohibited hurting me?" This time the turian wasn't as successful in hiding his surprise.

"How did you know that?" He asks me raising his voice a notch.

"I didn't." I clarify with a shrug. "I do now." This draws a growl from him.

"So what's your name? You look a lot like that bastard Desolas. You're his sister or something?" I ask Saren. I would really hate to call him Saren out of blue and have another major character suspicious of me. So the sooner I have his name the better.

"I'm _that bastard Desolas_' brother. Saren Arterius is the name." He replies coolly.

"So _Saren_ … where are we going?" I'm pretty sure about the answer but making sure doesn't hurt.

"You should be honored. You're about to be the first human on Palaven." He answers in a tone that suggests I should be proud of it. To tell the truth on some level I am. But I'm never gonna tell _him_ that.

"Really? Where's that rat's ass I could give?" I squeal with fake excitement, pretending to search my pockets.

"You're lucky my brother needs you unharmed." Saren says with another growl of frustration.

"I know. Sucks to be you, doesn't it?" I say cheerfully.

* * *

><p>We land on turian home world at dusk. The unfamiliar larger sun is sinking behind the rocky mountains surrounding the temple that's reaching far into the red sky.<p>

I sense the shift in gravity as we leave the ship. I feel much lighter which for a second causes me lose my balance and nearly fall down but one of the guards grabs me and helps me back onto my feet.

Except the turian guards there is nobody in the area between the docks and temple. They probably didn't want anyone to see me. After all a human on Palavan isn't something they want people to see or talk about.

The design of the temple is elegant yet simple with a timeless beauty. The exterior is made of something akin to white quartz with two giant statues carved in the shape of Valluvian priests guarding the entrance.

Temple of the old titans. Temple Palaven.

I'm having a really hard time not showing how much in awe I am. Fortunately Saren is walking in front of me so he can't see the expression on my face.

"You know, I've heard Palaven has extreme levels of solar radiation. So won't I get cancer or something if you guys keep me around here?" I ask Saren as we walk toward the temple's entrance.

"Don't worry." He answers without turning his head. "You are not going to live that long."

_Well that's reassuring._

The guards at the entrance salute him when we reach the temple. "Has General Arterius returned yet?" He asks one of the guards.

"Yes sir. The General arrived a few hours ago along with the Holy priests. He wishes to see you and the prisoner." The guard in question replies.

Desolas is here. And so is the artefact. I know that because I can sense its presence. It's not a sound or whisper or a light. It's more like the feeling you have when someone's staring at you from behind your back, but way stronger. Suddenly my heart starts speeding up. Not because of the feeling but because of what it implies. The fact the Desolas has already moved the artefact here means he has no intention of using it as bait for Jack. In other words there is no extra help coming for me. So now it's all up to me. I have to escape a maximum security building, find a way to get rid of a nearly indestructible reaper artefact and save the entire turian population of Palaven from turning into drooling zombies all by myself.

_Yeah, we're doomed!_

* * *

><p>Desolas was waiting for us in the lab on the top floor. He greeted his brother without taking his gaze off the artefact's hologram in front of him. "You're late Saren." Hmmm, I always wondered how people do that. Guessing who's behind them without turning around. Every single time I've tried doing that I've just embarrassed myself. Hell I couldn't tell the difference between my aunt and her cat.<p>

"Sorry, there were complications regarding the package." He apologized while giving me a weird look. Package? Is he talking about me? And what complications? I was in a mini coma this whole time.

"So I've heard. I was worried she was a lost cause like the other subjects. But it seems she can still be of some use for us." Says Desolas before turning to face us.

"Alright I'll bite. What are you guys talking about?" I finally decide to speak up. To his credit Desolas' look of surprise lasts for just a second, before looking at Saren for an answer.

"Doctors said she may not remember the incident and yes because of the artefact she can now speak our language fluently." Saren answers Desolas' unspoken question, but not mine. So I ask again. "What incident?"

"You don't remember it, do you? You came out of coma once before, when we were about to take off for Palaven." He's right I have no recollection something like that. Which considering the whole indoctrination thing, could be a bad sign. "You nearly killed four of my men with your bare hands." Yep, bad sign it is. Dammit! It's been just a month and I'm going berserk already. And me nearly killing four turian soldiers with my bare hands? I mean it's flattering but _I_ don't go around wrestling with aliens twice my size. So it's safe to say at the time I wasn't in control at all.

"Interesting." Desolas breaks the silence. "Anyhow, I asked professor Fredestein to help us with understanding the effects of the artefact. He is our top neuroscientist and xenobiologist if anyone could crack this it would be him." he informs Saren. "So please escort our guest here to see him and after that send her to her cell."

Wait. That's it? No villainous monologue about turian's supremacy and his plans to overthrow the council for me? I guess he doesn't feel I'm worth his time. He probably thinks I'm just an unlucky little girl who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

_Well that's … pretty accurate, isn't it?_

"Follow me." Saren orders, pushing me lightly towards the door. And so we set off to go visit doctor Frankenstein.

* * *

><p>To my surprise professor Fred, as I came to call him, turned out to be very nice tiny old turian. In some ways he reminds me of Mordin Solus. Though if Mordin is like a squirrel on crack, Fredestein is like a very, very old turtle that was hit by a truck and then shot. I mean if it wasn't for those rare moments of breath catching I would've thought he had died standing up. Hmmm, now that I think about it, it's been about a minute since the last one and I'm starting to think …<p>

"Fascinating." He says in his weak and barely audible voice. Nope! Not dead yet. Then he goes back to staring at my brain scans on the monitors like he did for the past couple of minutes "Fascinating." He repeats. This time he turns to me and I can see his purple eyes that are lighting up with excitement.

"Sharing is good." I suggest.

"Oh sorry … my dear. It's just … I have never … seen anything … quite like this. It's so … so …" He drifts off and then after a few moments and goes back to checking the monitors.

I mentally facepalm myself. Like Mordin, but in a very different way, it's maddening to have a conversation with him. "You were saying doc." I say through my gritted teeth.

"Oh … yes. Well as you … might have guessed … the other subjects … haven't been most … cooperative … so this is the first time … I'm seeing some … actual results." He answers touching the scar on the green facepaint under his right eye absentmindedly.

"I've checked … the results against … the ones taken about … a month ago … and …" He points toward one of the monitors. "I've found … significant reconstruction and … severe haemorrhaging here … what you human call it? … cerebral cortex. "

"Which means?" I ask feeling a bit dumb. My knowledge of neurology is even less than my grasp of playing cricket, which is less than none.

The old turian gives out a tired sigh. "To put it simply … It means that in … less than a month … you've jammed … decades of memory … in your brain … and somehow … it's still increasing."

"And that's how I can understand your language, right?" He nods in confirmation. "So do you know what's the difference between me and the others?"

"Now … that's what … we're here … to find out … though … I already have a theory." He answers, his eyes giving me a calculative look.

"As I've come … to realize …those _Valluvian priests_," He says the name almost mockingly. "Have a special … connection with … the artefact."

"So tell me … why the rest of us … don't feel … the connection?" He asks me.

"The rest of you haven't touched it yet?" I give the only answer that comes to my mind.

"Exactly, besides the … evolutionary head start … which is … young General Arterius' goal … the artefact reshapes ... the subject's brain … so it would be … compatible with … with …." He drifts off again. Seriously, if I wasn't cuffed to the chair I would be pulling my hairs right about now.

"So what about me? Am I going to, you know, turn into one of them soon?" I finally decide to ask the question that's been on my mind since I woke up.

"Hard to say … it appears … for you … the process … came undone." He answers pensively. "But then again … the memories … are still increasing … so most probably … the process is … still in progress too." Crap. Exactly what I was afraid of. But maybe …

"Is there a cure for it? A way to stop the process?" I ask him.

"If I learned … one thing … during my seventy years … of work in this field … it's that … there is a cure … for everything … well … except stupidity." He spits the last word looking at the door where Saren is standing guard outside. Even though I know he's answering without knowing what he's really up against, I'd be lying if I say deep down, I'm not feeling a bit relived.

"For now … you might experience … extreme headaches … nose bleeds … dizziness … and maybe even seizures … I tell them to give you … proper medication … to help you with it." He smiles at me reassuringly. "Don't worry … my dear … given time … I'm sure … we can fully understand … this thing."

_Sorry doc, but we don't have much time._

* * *

><p>I wake up with a ferocious headache and my mouth tasting like a dead cat peed in it. It takes me about a minute to remember I have been tranqued and another minute to realize I'm in my holding cell, if you could even call it that. It's a five foot by nine foot rocky space in the lowest level of the temple that's separated from the hallway by a very, very, very thick glass door. There wasn't even a bed for the first two nights so I had to sleep on the hard cold ground until Dr Fred told them I need proper rest. And no toilet either. So except when they take me to the lab to take a blood sample and brain scan, I'm only allowed twice a day out of my cell to use the bathroom.<p>

My memory is still hazy but I can remember kicking my turian guard down the stairs and unlocking my handcuffs with his keys. Everything after that is just a blur; still I think it's safe to say my escape attempt wasn't as successful as I had hoped.

As I sit up on my bed the glass door slides open and someone walks in. Without raising my head I can say it's Saren. Even if the sudden deathly silence in the hallway wasn't an indication, it has become something of a habit for him to check up on me after my escape attempts.

"How are you feeling?" Comes his smug voice. I look up to see him standing at the door looking down at me amused.

"I wasn't born with enough middle fingers to answer that." I groan rubbing my head. "What did you shoot me with anyway?"

"The same stuff but a double dose. The doctors say you are starting to build up resistance to it at an incredible rate. It might be another side effect of the artefact."

"… Um … Yay?"

"Anyway, it's near midnight so if you want something to eat before morning, you should say now."

"What's on the menu tonight?" I ask my turian prisoner smiling broadly.

"Yes or no?" Saren replies dryly.

"Seriously. If you keep that up I'm gonna need to warn others that you actually have a sense of humour. Shame no one will believe me." He answers with a grunt of indifference. Really, if things were different I think Saren and Ben could be best buds ever.

"Alright, I'm gonna go with the yes then."

"And you know, you seem kinda hungry. I still have some of my breakfast if you want." I say in the most innocent way after a moment.

"No thanks."

"I insist."

"You're only insisting because you know the allergic reaction can kill me."

"Dang it! Worth a shot though." I shrug.

"Ah, before I forget." He throws my lighter, iPod and my pack of cigarettes on the bed. "Here are the things you asked for. But remember, per our arrangement the next time you _try_ to escape I'll be taking them from you." He warns me emphasizing on the 'try'. I guess after my repeated escape attempts he decided to try the carrot for a change.

"So I just have to make sure I succeed next time." I say casually.

"With your track record I wouldn't count on it. How many times was it again? Four?" he asks with a smirk.

"Three. The first time doesn't count." I object.

"Oh, yes. Slipping on the stars and hitting your head against the wall. Believe me it was embarrassing for all of us." He laugh as he walks toward the door. I can feel my face turning bright red.

"Die screaming you son of a bitch" I murmur.

"What?" He turns back to me.

"Can you grab me a sandwich?" He just growls and walks away, the door closing instantly behind him.

As soon as he leaves my cell I pick up the iPod and turn it on to check if everything is still in its place. They first thought it might be a transmitter or even some sort of bomb so they were working on it upstairs in the lab. It took a lot of effort and being annoying from me to finally make Saren give it back to me.

Thankfully they haven't broken it and the files are still there. Though I'm really starting to think this thing is more trouble than it's worth. Every time it falls to someone else's hand I'm gonna have an anxiety attack. It's for the best if I get rid of it as soon as possible so I put it in my to do list just above destroying the artefact.

I light myself a cigarette and run my hand through my hair. I'm pretty sure the next time I can get out of the temple with relative ease. Everything is ready. Except I still have no guaranteed way of destroying the artefact. Sadly in real world they don't keep highly explosive material anywhere near valuable artefacts and there is no self-destruct button for the building and Saren doesn't take my warnings seriously either. He'll probably believe me when the indoctrinated turians star revolting against his dear brother, but then it would be too late for all of us. My best chance is to hijack a warship from the docks north west of the temple, drop a bomb on the building and get it over with. But it is much easier said than done.

_Considering you have no idea how to fly one. _

Well that's not exactly true. If there is a memory about flying a warship in the Arca monolith then it must be in my head too and according to what Doctor Fred said in our last session I just need the right trigger to access it. So I just have to hope sitting in the pilot seat would be the right trigger. It's not a perfect plan. Well, it's hardly a plan. But it's the only thing I've got.

Damn it! If Jack was here he would've known what to do. He could come up with a real plan and get us out of here. I know it's not his fault that he's not here, after all I'm the one who changed everything, still I can't help but to feel a bit disappointed in him. I guess deep down every time I was running in the hallways during my escape attempts, I was hoping I'd bump into him. So far though, I've only bumped into two security guards, Saren and a wall.

But Jack could still be in comma for all I know. He may not even be alive. Yes he didn't touch Arca monolith directly but things didn't happened exactly as they were supposed to, did they? And I have no way of knowing either way. Dammit! My helplessness is driving me crazy.

I give out a frustrated huff and drop my cigarette butt on the ground. Looking up I can see my reflection on the glass door. A very tired, very frail girl with messy long black hair looking at me. Dark circles under her eyes from her sleepless nights. And that blue soulless eye staring at me.

I stand up from my bed and walk two steps toward her.

She stands up from her bed and walks two steps toward me.

I cover my left eye with my hair and stare at her.

She covers her right eye with her hair and stares back

"What are you looking at? "I ask her under my breath cooking my head to the side. Great now I'm talking to my reflection. Maybe I've already gone crazy.

She crosses her arms and grins at me. "**A crazy girl who's talking to her own reflection.**" And now my reflection is talking back. Yeah crazy it is. What surprises me the most though is how little I find myself startled by this. Considering the things I've been through in the past few weeks all I can think is …Ah, what the hell … why not.

"Who are you?" I ask because ... well, what else am I supposed to ask?

"**Now where would be the fun in that if I just answer that?**" She asks playfully before turning around to sit on her bed.

"So what's this? Me going totally crazy, or me under the influence of the drugs?"

"**Sweetie, you're asking your reflection whether you're crazy or not, I think it's safe to say we're already past the sanity threshold**." She answers me with a sultry smile while lighting herself a cigarette.

"Alright I'm going with the effect of tranquilizer. You can't be real and I'm not _that_ crazy. I just need to slap myself hard enough and you'll go away." I say the only logical explanation.

"**Oh please, don't be so melodramatic**." She puffs the smoke out slowly and sighs. "**You are so sure I'm not real and yet you so readily accept that somehow you ended up in a parallel reality based on a video game.**"

"What's that supposed to mean" I ask her sharply.

"**For all we know the airplane crashed and you're probably lying in some hospital somewhere diagnosed as brain dead**." She answers carefully watching me for my reaction. "**Hah, so you **_**have**_** already think of that.**" She chuckles. "**But you **_**decided**_** to believe that's not the case. I don't blame you. You organics are so very afraid of your own mortality." **

"Us organics?" I ask her cautiously. "Are you … A Reaper?"

"**Ah, I remember that name.**" she says amused. "**A good guess. Not the correct one.**" Now she's just pissing me off.

"I don't care what you are." She gives a frown at my comment. "Right now you're just a stupid reflection and I'm the one in control."

Suddenly she stands up and closes the distance between us with an inhuman speed. "**Funny thing about reflections … they don't have any control over what they do, or who they are. **" She says giving me a malicious grin, her left brown eye starts shining with an unholy blue aura.

I don't say anything in return I just close my eyes, take a deep breath and even though I know I'll sound like a five year old trying to convince herself there isn't a monster under her bed I say it out loud.

"Just a reflection." And because you never know what else is listening, I add. "And there is also nothing under the bed."

I open my eyes to see that thankfully she's gone. The only one left is my own familiar face looking at me warily. Boy that was seriously weird and I'm still not sure what it even was.

Whatever it was I'm just happy that it's over. But you know what they say. Happiness won't last forever. Or in my case ten seconds. Because I suddenly feel a burning sensation near my right hand fingers. I look down … and see a lit cigarette between my fingers.

_** _**Now tell me darling, who is the reflection?**_ **_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright that was creepy! :|<strong>

**Thanks for reading … and you know … a review never hurts! :D**


	7. Jack And The Magical Artefact

**AN/ And … I'm back. I know it been too long and I have no excuse. Actually I have one or two, but generally I was just being lazy. Sorry about that.**

**I also kinda bit more than I could chew. This chapter was supposed to be 12 k word and from three different POV that progressed at the same time. But I just ended up with a very long and very confusing piece of crap. **

**So now I'm gonna break it down rewrite every part and post each one separately. The next few chapters are not from Pantea's POV so don't get confused.**

**You may also notice Pantea's accent in this chapter. She hasn't suddenly grew one in one night. It's just that when the story is from her own POV she doesn't realize just how crappy her accent is.**

**Again my faithful readers (All 33 of you so far :D) Sorry for the delay. **

**So here have a kitten as an apology. **

**/\_/\ **

**='.'= **

**~(")_(") **

**And look look I made a cover too. It's actually kinda embarrassing how long it took me to come up with the idea, though! :|**

**Thanks Liege Lord for being my beta again! :D**

**Disclaimer: ME STILL NO OWN MASS EFFECT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Btw since it's been while and you might have forgotten a few details about the story here's a quick reintroduction of the main characters.<strong>

**Pantea: 19 year old girl who found herself on Shanxi just about the time turians decided to kill all the humans on the planet … So … not particularly a lucky person. After she was saved by Jack Harper and his team she joined up with them to fight the turian forces (Not because she needed a place to stay! Definitely not!). Believed to be in process of being indoctrinated after coming in contact with a reaper artefact. She's currently being held on Palaven temple as a test subject.**

**Jack Harper: 27 year old Illusive man. Not much is known about his past. Still kind of an A-hole but not even close to what he can become in the next three decades. After the turian attack on Shanxi he started putting up a special task force. The last time he was seen, the reaper artefact was electrocuting the shit out of him.**

**Eva Core: 25 year old scientist and a member of Jack Harper's task force and one of his few old acquaintances. She was one of the scientists studying the Prothean archives on Mars. But after she lost her sister in the turian's first wave of attack, she joined up with Jack Harper. She also has a crush on one of the below individuals (You have three guesses and the first two don't count!)**

**Ben Hislop: 28 year old master of munitions, And Jack Harper's right hand man. Extremely distrustful and paranoid. Shows as much emotion as a dead cactus and is also as friendly as a platoon of vorcha you've just flipped off. He's openly against Pantea being on the team but he respects Jack's decision. Was last seen along with Eva guarding the cave entrance as Jack and Pantea went inside.**

**General Wiliams: 48 year old commander of the garrison on Shanxi when the First Contact War broke out. Ashley's grandpa in case you've forgotten him. **

**Desolas Arterius: Saren's Big bro. He was searching for the Arca monolith when he was captured by Jack Harper's team. After everything practically went to shit inside the cave he and his men took every member of the team prisoners. After the war, he handed Jack, Eva and Ben to the Alliance but declared Pantea dead and transferred her to Palaven to run more tests on her.**

**Saren Arterius: 18 Year old at the time of war and currently working for his brother on his secret project to harness the power of the Arca monolith. Pretty much the same as he was during Mass Effect 1's events just without the pipes sticking out of his neck.**

**Dr. Fred: A hundred years old, maybe even more. The most famous and also the most ancient neuroscientist and xenobiologist turian around. He's on Palaven by Desolas' request to study the artefact. Though he's more interested in its ability to imprint and implant memory than the physical enhancement it provides.**

**?: It has appeared just once, and as Pantea's reflection. Its motives and what it actually is remains unknown.**

* * *

><p>The cave was dark and moist but surprisingly warm. Like a very dark summer night. The air smelled electric and damp, and the sound of dripping and running water was echoing in the distance.<p>

The darkness inside the cave gave off a sense of discomfort and maybe he was just being overly paranoid but he could swear that someone was watching the both of them as they made their way inside the cave.

"So vat iz dis?" Pantea asked him in her usual thick accent. "Keeping your enemiez close or something?"

He spared her a sidelong glance. She was a few steps back, keeping her gun held high as she followed close behind him. The nervous expression on her face didn't go unnoticed by him. Though he wasn't entirely sure whether it was caused by the eerie atmosphere or the topic in question.

Was she an enemy?

It was actually a rather good question. Shame he didn't have a definite answer for it.

The problem was that he didn't really know anything about her. What he knew, was that he couldn't just trust her, not like Eva had grown to in the past weeks. Ben , of course, was another story. The man was more paranoid than a sheep at a Greek bachelor party. Jack doubted that even he could ever gain his full trust.

He could clearly remember his first encounter with the girl. A single survivor after more than a month of attack on Shanxi who just happened to appear in his way and now wanted to join up with him? It was just too convenient. And he didn't need the extra headache. She could've been a spy or she could've been sent by the agency to keep a close eye on him or she could've actually been who she seemed to be. Still, he neither had the time nor the patience to deal with it.

But just when he was about to send her away in a shuttle she went ahead and ruined it.

_'Right now, I need something to make sense of my life. I don't know how to explain it but I feel helping you is it.'_

And as much as he hated to admit it, he knew at that moment she was telling him the truth.

He wasn't sure why. Maybe just like Hislop had later said, he was going soft or maybe he knew _exactly_ what she was talking about. But in the end, despite his better judgment, he decided to keep the girl around for a while longer.

Still, he wasn't really surprised when a few days later one of his old contacts from the agency returned his call and informed him that there was no Pantea or anyone with her description among the colony residents. After all she always _did_ try pitiably to change the subject whenever anyone asked her how she ended up on Shanxi.

But that didn't prove anything. Just that she probably wasn't on Shanxi when the turians attacked. So he asked for a thorough background check on her and meanwhile he tried to find out what she was after on his own.

The way he figured, she was either here to spy on him or kill him. So he simply provided her with opportunity to do either and waited for her to take the bait. But the result was less than ideal. When he left her alone in the shack, instead of installing a bug or going through his stuff she rather listened to music or smoked a cigarette. When he gave her access to alliance database instead of looking through the vital files, she just used it to read some basic manuals on weaponry equipment and when he took her along on a mission and gave her the opportunity to take him out she just took a nap.

He was slowly starting to doubt his initial suspicion. Maybe she really was who she said she was. And he was just being too paranoid.

And then the result for her background check came back.

Nothing.

There was absolutely no information about her on the entire database.

Now that just wasn't supposed to happen. GCIA had much more information on single individuals than they led people to believe. You couldn't be a human in this galaxy, dead or alive, without having at least a hundred page report from your pet peeves and favourite music to your potential threat level against the Alliance.

But for all intent and purposes the individual named Pantea didn't exist until the day Jack Harper bumped into her on Shanxi.

He didn't know what he was supposed to do with this news. He wasn't even sure what it really meant. Was her record sponged? Was it a just glitch?

God, How he would've rather had her acting like the enemy spy he suspected her to be, than the normal teenaged girl she seemed to be. But the problem was if he ignored this one particular piece of knowledge and the odd look she sometimes gave him, Pantea appeared to be a completely normal and somewhat immature teenager.

In the end he decided on a more direct approach. Something he should've done in the first place. facing her about the truth.

Her reaction told him what he wanted. She knew exactly why there was no record of her anywhere. She knew what was going on. And again instead of showing her true colours and attacking him she was actually trying to explain it …

Sigh ... That girl was just too confusing. Still he couldn't help but to think there was a really simple answer that could explain everything about her.

Yes. Maybe Pantea wasn't an enemy. But he still had no idea what she was.

Jack slowly looked back again. She was waiting for his answer.

"Something like that." He finally gave the half-hearted answer while keeping his eyes out for any movement. "Except, I don't think you're really an enemy, and if I leave you with those turians and something happens to you, Eva will have my head."

She sighed. "Eva iz alwayz vorried about all of us."

"True. But you're the only one she feels responsible for. I guess somehow you remind her of her sister." The last sentence was more of a whisper to himself than her. Eva was furious with him when she found out he had been digging up info about her dead sister. He really wasn't trying to be disrespectful. He was just being thorough.

"Dat iz who she lost? Her sister?" Pantea asked him. It was a question that didn't really need an answer. Though Jack noticed she was trying to summon the courage to ask him another question.

But he certainly didn't expected what came next. "Jack … who did you looz?"

How could he possibly ever answer that question? Everyone? Everything?

"Myself." He was surprised when the word left his lips.

"Dat'z not kryptik at all."

"Aha."

"Not big on di hole sharing sing, are you?" Even without turning back he could say she was pouting.

"Says the girl without a past." He shot back, slightly amused.

"Touché." She muttered.

"You realize after this mission we're going to have a long conversation about that, right?" And this time he was going to finally get some answers.

"Looking forvard to it." She replied, though the tone of her voice suggested otherwise.

Suddenly Jack realized that the darkness inside of the cave was being replaced by something else. A warm inviting blue light. And a few moments later, the source of it came into view. It was a crystal sculpture that almost resembled an hourglass and from the looks of it, it was probably weighed tons.

"Unless dere iz another veird shiny alien singy here, I say vi found our super veapon." Pantea remarked pointing at the mysterious object.

The light emitting from it was so soft and beautiful … So alluring. But Jack couldn't shake the mental image of a fly right before it gets electrocuted by the bug zapper.

He finally broke the eye contact with it and knelt down to examine the ground. His eyes went wide in surprise. It was unreal but all signs pointed to one fact.

"It's been carried all the way here." Jack pointed out almost breathless. He couldn't even begin to imagine what kind of creature might have that sort of power. "They dusted away their trail from the ship, but not in the cave." But why … unless they were out of time. Which meant-

"And hoever dey are, dey are probably still eround." The words had barely left her lips when Jack felt a subtle movement in the air behind them. He spun around and pointed his gun at the new arrivals. He counted four and gave out a sigh of relief as he saw Pantea barely managed to dodge the attack of the one closest to her. Without a second to waste they both opened fire.

His first bullet hit the one on the left, right in the face and his head was shot back from the impact of the bullet. Jack was ready to write him off as dead when he realized he was still standing on both feet. An unaccustomed fear gripped his heart as the creature's head slowly descended and faced him again. Though this time around the blue hooded robe he was wearing was pushed back and he could now clearly see his face.

The creature was at some point a turian. But not anymore. There were glowing wires and circuits all over its face as if someone had tried to carelessly augmente it with cybernetic implants. And to his horror Jack noticed that his bullet had only left a hardly noticeable dent on its forehead.

It hissed something at him in an unknown language, it wasn't turian or his omni glove would've translated it. Then he started charging at him at an unbelievable speed. Jack rolled under his attack. The creature's claw missed his head by an inch. He noted that Pantea had already drawn her sniper rifle. Jack cursed under his breath. Unlike her he wasn't packing any heavy weaponry. So he just had to make do with what he had.

He dodged another attack and shot another three bullets at the exact same place on his forehead. The dent was now much more noticeable but the monster was still standing.

He cursed again. He didn't want to use it but there was no other choice. Hislop had modified all their weaponry to have the capability of making one extremely powerful shot at the cost of overheating and probably damaging the gun.

It wasn't perfect, but it was his only option.

The monster was coming again. He took a deep breath. Set his handgun for maximum firing power. And pulled the trigger.

The monster's head exploded and it stumbled backward and this time it didn't stand up again.

Jack turned around. Pantea had already shot her second target. But she was completely ignorant to the last monster who was coming at her from behind, about to cut her in half. With the now useless pistol in his hand he did the only thing he could. He drew his combat knife, jumped forward and stuck it in the monster's shoulder.

The monster cringed and its claws missed Pantea but the impact from its wrist still sent her flying across the cave. Before he could decide on his next move the monster turned and grabbed him by his arm and leg.

He heard the sickening sound of his bones being crushed from within, popping out of place. This _thing_ was about to tear him in half, literally. Gritting his teeth and closing his eyes shut from the pain coursing through his back, he thought to himself.

'This is it …'

Then he heard the clicking sound of a gun being about to fire. He opened one of his eyes it was Pante, and she was pointing her sniper rifle right at him.

So his suspicion right all this time? This was the moment she was waiting for all along? But why even bother to shoot him when the monster was doing her job for her.

But right at the last moment she slightly lowered the barrel of the gun and shot at the monster's leg off, which caused them both to start falling back toward to shining artefact.

The exact moment the monster's body came in contact with the artefact, he was struck by unimaginable pain.

The pain he was feeling until a few moments ago was nothing compared to what he was feeling right now, every single cell in his body felt like it was being electrocuted and set on fire at the same time. His eyes felt like they were being pierced with knives and his head felt as if someone was trying to split it in half with a very blunt axe. He had never screamed so loud in his entire life.

Maybe it was his brain's way of coping with the unimaginable pain, but he suddenly start seeing things, remembering things.

Memories he had never experienced, places he had never been, and races he had never even heard about.

_Arthenn … Densorin … Inusannon … Oravores … Thoi'han … Zha'til … Ditakur … Ditakur_ …_ Synril_ …_ Vandomar … Prothean … Asari … Salarian_ …_ Quarian … Hanar …._

Then through all that pain he felt someone grabbing his wrist. He used all his efforts to open his eyes a fraction.

Pantea was trying to pull him out of the monster's grab. And even though he could see the pain was bringing her to her knees she wasn't letting him go.

A new wave of memory hit him. They were much more scattered but they also felt more familiar. More _human_. They belonged to Pantea. He could unmistakably hear her voice in his head.

_Mass effect … Jack Harper … The Illusive Man … Commander Shepard … The cycle … Reapers … destruction … The end of world … Home … Please … Please I just want to go home._

In less than a second or maybe more than a century, the pain stopped, and everything dissolved into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know it's not exactly what you were expecting but I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Anyway if you decided to leave a review (Which will make me really really happy! ^_^) remember to mention one thing.**

**Do you guys prefer longer chapters (4-6k word) and slow updates, or short (1.5-2k word) chapters but faster updates?**

**See you soon! With any luck the next chapter's not gonna take another five month. :D**


	8. Go Team Harper

**AN: So here's chapter 8 … It's still from TIM's POV in case you've forgotten.**

**Oh and here's a bunch of stuff I forgot to mention in the last chapter.**

**First about the summery … The plot hasn't changed I only change the summery because the story's still in part 1 so this one seemed more appropriate. (Don't worry Nanobot5770, the asari toddler is still on her way! :P)**

**Second about the reviews. I read every single one of them (which really doesn't take much time … Hint Hint!) But if you have a question or anything please log in before sending a review so I can answer you.**

**Lastly about the cover … The iris is supposed to look that way! it's not because half way through the work I found out it was upside down and was just too lazy to start over … No sir!**

**I guess that's about it … So enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Enter disclaimer here.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The Earth … It's beautiful, isn't it Jack?<em>

**WE ARE ETERNAL.**

_No boundaries … No west … No east … No conflict … No war …._

**THE PINACCLE OF EVOLUTION AND EXISTENCE.**

_That's the dream we've been fighting for …_

**BEFORE US YOU ARE NOTHING.**

_Promise me … _

**YOUR EXTINCTOIN IS INEVITABLE.**

_You won't lose the sight of it …_

**WE **

_I_

**ARE **

_Love_

**THE **

_You_

**END **

_Jack_

**OF **

_Harper_

**EVERYTHING.**

.

.

.

Beep …

Beep …

Beep …

Slow and steady.

Beep … Beep … Beep.

That was the first sound Jack Harper heard besides his own breathing.

Very carefully he opened his eyes, But the world was too bright. As if the sun was searing into his eyeballs. Instinctively he tried to raise his arms to cover his eyes. But they felt like lead, heavy and aching, and didn't obey him. After a few tiresome seconds he finally got used to the light.

His eyes adjusted slowly, and, through his throbbing headache, he realized he was lying in a bed covered with a white blanket and was at the moment staring at the white ceiling. He could also vaguely smell a feminine perfume mingled with the clean smell of disinfectant.

'A hospital.' He thought to himself. What he couldn't figure out was how he ended up here.

"Thank god, you're awake!" Came a surprised voice from his left. He turned his head slightly to take a better look.

It was a woman. Her face slowly came into focus.

Long silky blonde hair. Familiar sharp green eyes that now had a tint of red in them.

"… Eva?" He called her name as though he was testing out the word. His voice was hoarse from lack of use and the back of his throat felt as if it was barbed.

"How … long … was I out? Where am I?" He croaked. There was a gap in his memories to the back of his mind. Right after he and his team captured the turian General. And no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't fill it.

It was the same as trying to recall a dream, the harder he tried to remember, the quicker the memories slipped away and the worse his headache grew.

"Arcturus station medbay. You've been in coma for weeks. I was starting to think …" Her voice faltered. Her lips twitched. Eva wasn't someone to normally wear her feelings on her sleeve, But Jack had known her long enough to know whenever something was bothering her. And _this_ was something rather serious.

"What's wrong?" He decided to ask.

"She's dead Jack … Pantea is dead." She answered withdrawing her eyes from his.

"Pantea …" The name slithered from his lips, barely a breath in the air. But the second it left his mouth. Something clicked inside him. And then … Then he remembered … Everything.

_The cave … The artefact … The monsters … The memories … The pain …_

He could still feel it ... His body felt as if it was being consumed by fire … His head felt like it was exploding as his brain was being bombard with the foreign memories. … He was dying … only it wasn't death. His consciousness wasn't fading. It was being … replaced. And then something had stopped it. Someone was grabbing his hand. It was her. The girl was screaming in pain but she wasn't letting go of him.

Just as she touched him, for only one second he had a glimpse of her memories. Unlike the previous one it was just series of scattered words and pictures. And he couldn't make sense of most of them. But before the pain completely took over him he realized two important facts about her.

First. He was right. The girl knew of him before their encounter on Shanxi. But, not as Jack Harper or any other one of his aliases. She knew him as 'The Illusive Man'. Probably a code name of some sort.

Second. She had foreknowledge about the artefact that they found in the cave. He wasn't sure how that was even possible but there was no denying it. He had seen the memories with his own eyes. She called it 'Arca Monolith', a _Reaper_ artefact. And she knew exactly what it had done to them.

Jack tried to concentrate more on the memories but a sudden pang of pain in his head left him breathless.

" … It was that thing in the cave … It ... It electrocuted both of you." Eva sniffled, trying to hold back a sob.

"But she …" She wasn't dead. He had no idea how, but he could still feel her presence, her life force. The same way he could still feel the presence of that artefact. Like a weight on his mind. Like a weight on the whole universe that was bending everything out of proportion.

"Where is she now?" There was no way he was just going to believe it. Not unless he saw her body first hand. Not unless he confirmed it with his own eyes.

"I don't know. The turians took the both of you away when they captured us. Those bastards didn't even give her body back. Just informed us that she died during surgery."

Yes … It made sense. The artefact had done something extraordinary to him and the girl. He still wasn't sure what. But if he was in Desolas' shoes. He would've at least kept one of them for study. He just couldn't figure why Desolas had handed _him_ back to the Alliance …

Eva was still rambling." … And right now the Alliance is too busy playing nice with the turians to be bothered to try and get back her body." Wait … What?

"What do you mean?" Jack frowned.

"She means the war is over." Answered a new voice from the door. Both of them turned around as Ben Hislop slumped into the room. "And now the Alliance want us to suck face with the aliens."

And there was his answer. With releasing most of the squad and keeping the seemingly less important member for himself, Desolas had made sure the Alliance wouldn't follow the matter for some time. They weren't going to risk everything to accuse the turians without any viable evidence. And there was none.

If he wanted his answers, he had to get her back on his own. Off the book.

"It's good to have you back." Ben said with his usual stoic and cold expression, before turning to Eva as he sat beside her.

"Told you not to worry." Jack noted that this time there was something new in his tone, something affectionate. Huh …?

"So what's the plan now?" Ben's sudden question brought his attention back to him. Right … Patience was not exactly a virtue that Ben Hislop aspired to.

Still … Jack was reluctant to answer. Back on Shanxi, things were a lot simpler. Kill as many turians as possible … was the only part of plan that Hislop cared about and he knew he could count on him for it. But he wasn't really confident if he could get him on board for a delicate rescue mission.

"We need to-" Before he could say anything Eva put a hand on his shoulder and cut in.

"What you _need_ is to rest and let the doctors take a look at you." She ordered him forcefully.

"Argh" Jack groaned as he sat up pushing her hand away lightly. "I'm going to rest later. We don't have the time right now."

"What are you talking about?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"Pantea … I think she's still alive. And Desolas has her." The effect of those words was instantaneous.

"You sure?" Eva face was glowing with delight.

"How do you …" Even Ben went as far as arching and eyebrow.

"I'll explain everything later … but if I'm right, she doesn't have much time." Desolas wouldn't keep a damning piece of evidence like that around for long.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go get our girl back!" Eva demanded grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

><p>Everyone was dead.<p>

Everything was dead.

There he stood, over a sea of blood, beneath a flaming crimson sky.

All that was left was fire, blood and ash.

And the monsters …

Monsters the size of mountains. Creatures in every shape and form imaginable.

And they all spoke in unison, like a mad choir

**WE HAVE NO BEGINNING …**

**WE HAVE NO END …**

**WE ARE INFINITE …**

"-per! Harper, are you feeling alright son?" General Williams asked staring at him warily. Jack realized he has spent the last few seconds just sitting on his bed spacing out.

Was he feeling _alright_?

His head felt like a cinderblock had been dropped on it

He was remembering; memories that weren't his own.

He was hearing voices in his head.

He was having apocalyptic visions.

So naturally there was only one answer he could give.

"Yes sir."

"Doctors say you have vitals of a first year cadet …" The General continued though he didn't seem convinced. "Still, I think it might be a good idea to let the doctors examine you more."

"But I can feel that you don't intend to stay long." He added after a short pause.

"Time is of essence sir. I suspect they may have one of my people." He decided being upfront with the old man was his best option.

"You mean the girl? But in their report…" His eyes went wide when he found out what Jack meant. "Those skullface bastards! If you're sure about it, I can contact-"

"I appreciate the offer General." He raised his hand stopping him mid-sentence "But the second we inform the Alliance, the turians would just kill her and destroy all the evidence."

"Besides from what I've heard, you already have more than enough to deal with." If what Hislop had said was true, the old man had concerns of his own.

"Oh yes." He said with a bitter smile. "Right when we were on the verge of winning we were ordered to stand down. Just so we can curry favour with this Citadel bunch."

"More aliens." Jack muttered.

"Money talks. _'Cohabitation with native species to further mutual interests.'_ It's the way of the future. Well I know I can't be a part of that future." He sounded so tired … so disappointed.

"I'm resigning. But you shouldn't quit. Not yet. No soldier left behind, right?" Jack nodded in agreement.

"If Desolas has her he would keep her close. Finding her shouldn't be that hard. Though getting her out …" He was going against a turian General without any viable resources. Normally it would've taken weeks to come up with a proper plan but time wasn't exactly on his side this time.

"Well as an alliance General I have to advise you against such action." General Williams said with a serious and somewhat upset expression. "And if I deem it necessary I should even have you confined to preserve the fragile peace between our races. And surely I can't let you borrow my personal shuttle knowing what you're planning to do." Slowly his face changed into a sly smile.

"So you understand why this conversation never happened."

"Thank you sir." Jack said sincerely.

"Good luck son. You are going to need it."

* * *

><p>"What a beauty!" As expected Eva was taken with the new shuttle. Jack had already seen it once before the war. It was a new model, built for speed both in space and atmosphere. But it lacked a proper stealth system. So if they needed to infiltrate turian space, which seemed more than likely, he needed to think of something else.<p>

"You're saying General just _gave_ this to us?" She asked, her voice echoing through the nearly empty hangar bay.

"It's his to give. Something he was awarded for some battle. Besides he probably thought it'll make you happy." He decided to keep the explanation simple.

"I already am!" She grinned like a Cheshire Cat. "But a state of the art shuttle doesn't hurt!" She added before moving ahead to open the shuttle's cargo bay doors.

"You're sure she's still alive?" Ben whispered to him from behind. "Eva was devastated over her death. I don't like to give her false hope only for it to be crushed later."

"Something happened between you and Eva, didn't it?" Jack asked him without any hesitation. Though it was more of a statement than a question. For the first time since he met Ben Hislop, the man didn't have an answer right away.

It wasn't wise. It could be problematic. And it could put everything at jeopardy during a mission. He knew that better than most.

"Well I'm glad." But he wasn't sure how he felt about the matter until those words came out of his mouth.

Sigh … Maybe he _was_ going soft after all.

"You didn't answer the question." Ben pointed out.

"No I didn't." He shot back. it didn't seem like Hislop was going to let it slide but before he could ask anymore question Eva was back.

"Hey, are those what I think they are?" She asked pointing at the silver large box he was carrying on his shoulder.

"Yeah … I had some free time to finish working on them, while we were waiting for the sleeping beauty here to wake up." He replied pointing with his head at Jack.

"You know …Those would've made our job whole lot easier during the war." Eva said as she tried to pick one of the other boxes herself without any success.

"Jack, you mind helping me load them into the shuttle?" There was no response.

"Jack?" She called him again.

And he would've answer if he wasn't seeing black spot. He tried to gasp for air but he might as well have tried to breathe water.

"JA-!"

All of the sudden the world around him exploded into a cacophony of light and sound and was replaced with the burning realm …

**YOU EXIST BECAUSE WE ALLOW IT. **

The voices were back … louder than before.

He was once again surrounded by the colossal monsters.

But this time he noticed something else … someone else.

A small humanoid figure in the horizon … in the middle everything.

**YOU WILL END BECAUSE WE DEMAND IT.**

And as suddenly as it started it stopped.

Jack found himself down on his hands and knees, sweat pouring down his face, wet hair matted to his forehead.

His hearing came wobbling back.

"-knew it was too soon for you to go anywhere." Eva chattered nervously as she crouched besides him and put her arm on his back. "You're not ready yet. You should sit this one -" Her eyes widened in shock the moment he saw his face.

"Y-your eyes …" she gasped.

He could sense the fright in her voice. But he didn't understand what she meant until he looked at her and saw the reflection of his eyes in hers.

Instead of his own amber eyes, there was now two glowing blue orbs emitting a faint eerie glow.

"That isn't natural Jack. You have got to let someone take a look at it." Even Ben seemed slightly worried.

"No …" He shook his head, panting heavily. "I … Can't … I've been having these headaches since I woke up. Visions …"

"Visions? Of what?" Eva asked him sounding confused and concerned.

He fumbled for the right words to explain what he had seen and sensed.

"Of darkness … Destruction … The _future_. And It's all tied to that artefact …" And _her_. She had the answers. And this time ... this time he was going to get them.

"I can hear it … calling to me. I know where it is …" It was like a whisper that went into everyone`s ear but only he could actually understand it.

_Apien Crest … Trebia System … _

"Palavan …" He heard himself as if someone else was speaking through him.

"Excellent. I'm sure they're just going to let us in and hang up our coats for us." Hislop's tone was as dry as his expression.

"No." Jack replied as Eva helped him to rise to his feet. "We have to make a stop on Illium first. There is someone we need to meet."

"Who?" His companions asked simultaneously.

It took some effort to recall the name. But through the gigantic piles of new memories that now resided in his brain he finally managed to find it.

"The Shadow Broker."

* * *

><p><strong>Next stop Illium. Thanks for reading and please review. ^_^<strong>


	9. The Girl With The Cerberus Tattoo

**I'm gonna leave the AN down there so for now Just read it!**

**My eternal thanks to Liege Lord for his constant help.**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own mass effect. But what I do have is a very particular lack of writing skills; lack of skills that I have been trying to hide over a very short career. Lack of skills that makes reading my fanfic a nightmare for readers like you. If you leave a review that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you. But if you don't, I will look for you, I will probably not find you, and because of my messed up sense of direction I will more than likely get lost … So be a pal and just leave a review, kay?<p>

* * *

><p><em>A sickening spray of warm blood spattered over his face as the intruder's cry of pain echoed through the night sky. For only one moment he had lost it. He had completely forgotten about staying hidden or the fact that the man he had just attacked was at least twice his size and armed. He just wanted to make him hurt for what he had done to his friend.<em>

_But before he could pull the sharpened screwdriver out of the man's arm to hurt him again, he was grabbed by his neck and thrown against the wall. _

_The impact tore the breath from his lungs, the pain coursed through his body, and through his blurry vision he managed to see a barrel of a gun pointed at his face._

_There wasn't much he could do. There was no point in struggling or pleading. He knew what was going to happen next. He had already seen it happening to his mother, to his friends and everybody else in the village. So, just as the man pulled the trigger he did the only thing he could. He screwed his eyes shut._

_The sound of the shot was a lot more muffled than the ones he had heard before._

_And still …_

_He could hear the crackling of the flames from the distance._

_He could smell the stench burning bodies in the air._

_He wasn't feeling any pain._

_He was still alive._

_Not sure of what he was going to see, He carefully opened his eyes and peeked around. The smoking hole besides his left ear in the wall was the first thing he noticed. _

_And then he saw the reason he was still alive._

_There was another person in the alley with them, whose hand was wrapped around the intruder's gun barrel._

_The newcomer looked the same as the man he had attacked. With the same black metallic bodysuit that covered them from neck to toe and the same thick steel helmet that masked their faces in smooth, hard metal. But even though the newcomer had a smaller figure compared to him, it looked ten times more frightening at that moment. _

"_What the fuck is goin on here?" His saviour asked the man in low, cold tone before letting go of the gun. And he noticed though not feminine, the voice belonged to a woman. _

_"He jumped out of that storage box and attacked me. I was simply neutralizing the threat." The intruder answered with a hint of annoyance, before yanking the screwdriver out of his arm and dropping it on the ground._

_"He's just a kid, he's __**not**__ a threat." The woman said with more venom in her voice than before._

_Ignoring the exchange, he rushed to the motionless body of his friend that lay bleeding on the ground of the alley and knelt down. He was still alive, breathing weakly in ragged gasps and blinking very slowly._

_"I don't know, a 'threat' sounds a lot better than an 'eight year old who got the drop on me', doesn't it Hydra?" Said a new voice jeeringly. Another woman who had practically appeared out of nowhere._

_Dammit ... why weren't any of them helping his friend? There was so much blood. He couldn't stop it by himself._

_"Shut your mouth, Ladon." ' Hydra' growled menacingly._

_His friend took one final breath … and that was it. He was gone. Like everybody else._

_Gone._

_He could feel hot tears pricking at his eyes and stinging his cheeks._

_"Hey kid, you speak English?" The first woman was questioning him now._

_He glared at her defiantly, not answering._

_"Why did you attack us?" She asked him again._

_"…"_

_"Aight." She sighed. "Ladon, you take point. I-" _

_"He … killed … my friend." He finally murmured, in broken English, as he wiped the tears off with his sleeve._

_There was a long silence before the woman who was called Ladon spoke up._

_"You shot a puppy? dude what is wrong with you?"_

_"I didn't want to make a sound." Hydra explained in an impassive voice, which only made him more furious with the man._

_"You kinda burned that bridge when you screamed like a little bitch." Came the mocking retort._

_"Fuck you!"_

_"Nah, I don't wanna make your right hand jealous."_

"_You want to die bitch?"_

"_Well that does look like a __more appealing alternative ..."_

_The first woman ignored their argument and walked up to him. But halted her steps when he flinched._

_"I'm sorry 'bout your dog kid. But you need to come with us. It's dangerous here." She sounded sincere. _

_But he didn't move. And he didn't answer. For all he knew they were with 'them' and she was just playing some trick on him before finishing him off like all the others._

_"Look, we're not with the guys who attacked your home. We're here to … take care of'em" She said instantly as if she had read his mind._

_When she saw he was still reluctant, she slowly put down the gun she was carrying and removed her helmet, revealing a mass of tangled dark curls and a face no more than a decade older than him._

_The moon was shining on her pale face, reflecting off the pupils of her hazel eye that at the same time exuded warmth and steeliness. A faded scar puckered the left corner of her mouth, giving her a permanent half-grin. And a strange tattoo covered her neck. In the shape of a three headed dog._

_She slowly came closer until she was standing over him and offered him her hand._

_"I ain't gonna bite you kid…" She grinned, showing an unnatrually sharp set of teeth. "Unless you bite me first."_

_To this day, for the life of him he couldn't explain why seeing her face made him feel relaxed instead of intimidated._

_Hesitantly he grabbed her hand as she pulled him unto his feet._

_"You got any family? Anyone to take care a'ya?"_

_The question took him to the night of the attack. People screaming outside. Sound of gun shots. His mother hiding him under the bed._

_'Stay hidden. No matter what.' She had asked him. _

_And that he did. _

_He had stayed hidden when the intruders broke in and opened fire on her. He could still hear the sound her body made when it hit the ground._

_He had stayed hidden, watching as the life slowly faded from her eyes._

_He had stayed hidden as her blood slowly pooled on the floor and reached under the bed._

_And he had stayed hidden as he was soaked in her mother's blood._

_There was blood everywhere. _

_So much blood. _

_He could feel the tears welling up inside of him again. So he quickly blinked them away and violently shook his head._

_"Sorry." She said softly. "So … How 'bout a name? Got one?"_

_The screaming .The blood. The dead eyes. It hurt too much too remember. He just wanted to forget everything._

_He shook his head again, harder this time._

_"Huh … Well you need one. I can't keep callin you kid forever." She said, rubbing her chin as she thought. _

_"Ooh! How 'bout Jack? You know … as in Jack-in-a-box … Well they don't usually stab people with screwdriver, but it works!" She nodded to herself clearly happy with the new name she had picked for him._

_And it was strange … because for the first time since the attack he felt a twinge of happiness rising in his heart._

_The girl smiled at him, ruffling his hair._

_"An' you can call me Cerberus … Pleasure to meet you … Jack."_

_._

_._

_._

"-ack … Jack …" Eva's muffled voice brought Jack Harper out of his momentary reverie and back into the shuttle's luxurious lounge.

' Huh … ' It felt like an eternity since he last thought of that memory. Maybe because normally he would've rather drunken himself to oblivion than think of the past. But now, with those new and foreign memories floating around inside his head, that past was the one thing stopping him from falling over the edge of insanity.

Even now, in a way she was helping him …

Giving out a bitter chuckle, he poured himself another glass of bourbon and downed it in one smooth gulp. The drink was smokey on his tongue, cooling as it went down his throat, and warm in his veins as it kept the lurking headache firmly at bay. With a sigh he pulled out a lighter from his pocket as he lay back against the comfortable furniture and lit the cigar that was now latching between his lips. The tube of tobacco fired to life in the open flame, the small room quickly filling with the smoke.

"Why weren't you answering?" From the corner of his eyes he saw Eva who had walked out of the cockpit and was eyeing him apprehensively.

He turned and faked a smile, hiding the emptiness in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Sorry. Lost in a thought." Was his simple answer which got an annoyed huff out of her.

"We're about to land in Nos Astra. Just wanted to let you know." She informed him before she opened one of the many boxes they had brought aboard, picked up an assault rifle and swung it around.

Jack noted the custom made high-velocity barrel and the piercing mode that Hislop had installed on the rifle. After they took off from Arcturus station, he explained what had transpired inside the cave. Subsequently the weapon expert had taken the incident as a personal insult and had upgraded all their weaponry to make sure they wouldn't face the same problem in the future.

It was eerie how fast the man could work.

Eva put the gun into her back holster. "I still think this is a bad idea. You couldn't start a band with the number of humans that have seen Illium." She turned to him, rubbing her forehead in anxiety. "I don't know how you talked me into this … What was I thinking?"

Jack grabbed his rust coloured leather jacket that was lying on the couch and stood up on his feet.

"You were thinking this is our only chance to save Pantea. And you were right. This is it."

"Then shouldn't we just go to Palaven? If you know where the artefact is-" She started to argue but he cut in.

"I told you it doesn't work that way. Even though I can feel its presence, I can't pinpoint the location and it's not like we can just go to Palaven, knock on every door and say 'We think you're keeping a human prisoner here. Can we check?'." He finished with clear exasperation.

"I get it … It's just …" She drift off hanging down her head.

"Eva." He placed his hand on her shoulder which made her look up.

"I would never leave a team member behind."

' Never again.'

* * *

><p>"This place is unbelievable. It must've taken forever to build all this." Eva gazed around clearly amazed. Her voice awed and eyes bright with curiosity. "But it looks so new. How are we ever going to catch up to these people?"<p>

Jack took a quick look around as they exited the docking bay.

Because of the memories that the artefact had planted inside his head, he could remember being in this place before. Many times. As many different individuals. But recalling this place from those memories and seeing it first-hand were two complete different things.

Colossal buildings, taller than any structure He'd ever seen on earth loomed up everywhere he looked. Long traffic lines flying over through the city like a river of gold under the setting sun. This was Nos Astra. The capital of the asari corporate-operated colony on Illium.

"Don't worry about that." Jack reassured her. "We'll have it all soon. Humans are resilient. You hit us with something we've never seen and instead of giving up, we learn. We adapt."

"And a week later we're mass-producing it and selling it back to you. New and improved." Hislop added with a faint smile as he caught up to the pair.

Jack nodded in affirmation. "It all may look impressive, but remember Clarke's third law. A sufficiently advanced technology is always going to look like magic. As long as we remember that we don't have to fear it."

"So what are you afraid of Jack? Why did you bring us here?" Eva asked, eyeing him cautiously.

He thought back about what had transpired on Shanxi. What he had faced in that cave. What he had seen through that artefact.

"I'm just afraid some of what we're going to face might actually _be_ magic." He answered under his breath as he quickened his steps and walked up to the nearby VI terminal.

_"Good afternoon. How may I be of assistance?"_ An asari shaped VI flickered into existence the moment he stepped in front of the terminal.

Quash Charr. A krogan who had died about two decades ago. And at some point during his life, between leaving his home planet of Tuchanka to join the Blood Pack mercenary group, and dying a horrible painful death when he came in contact with an alien artefact, He started working for The Shadow Broker in Nos Astra. And from those scatter memories, Jack knew The Broker had major base of operation in the city.

He still wasn't sure how his new found 'power' worked. He could recall the name of their destination and had a vague idea where it was located. But he couldn't remember the exact address and concentrating on one specific memory only gave him migraines from hell.

If only he could master this new ability … It could prove to be a very powerful tool.

But for now he had more than enough to work with.

"Search location. Nos Astra's entertainment districts. The Poison nightclub." He ordered.

_"Searching."_

The VI spoke up again not a moment later

_"One result was found. The location has been marked on your map. Feel free to make use of our transport system. And have a safe trip."_ The gentle and feminine voice sung softly at him as the VI disappeared. Jack checked his omni-glove and saw that the VI had indeed done so.

Taking his eyes off the omni-glove, he turned around to see the amazed face of his companions.

"Did you just speak _asari_ to that hologram?" He wasn't quite sure what Eva meant by that question.

"That was a VI and I don't speak asari. It's called "High Thessian"." He corrected her almost automatically.

"Are you hearing yourself?" Ben pointed out.

'Oh…' He had indeed spoken the language but it came to him so naturally that he hadn't even realised it until Eva pointed it out.

'Just what else had that artefact changed inside him?' he could only shudder at the thought. But this was neither the time nor the place to wonder about that.

"Anyway … We need to take one of the cars to get to the nightclub. Let's go."

"And then what? We're gonna just waltz in there and ask this Shadow Broker guy for help? Why would he even help us?" Ben asked him as they started to follow him to the transportation platform.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Jack answered giving his best I know something you don't smile. But neither of them seemed particularly impressed.

"Well considering how your last plan turned out, that really doesn't inspire confidence in me." Eva deadpanned.

He sighed deeply. "Not going to let me live that down anytime soon, are you?"

"Not a chance." She smiled broadly.

"Here, these skycars are for public use. Been itching to fly a foreign model?" Jack tried to change the subject as they reached the transportation terminal.

The skycar door opened automatically the moment they neared it. Looking in, they realized there was nothing inside, resembling a steering wheel or any means of controlling the vehicle or even an ashtray for that matter.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna let you fly this one."

"Good call."

* * *

><p>As he flew the skycar past the increasingly expensive establishments with highly expensive and sophisticated apparatus, Jack couldn't help but to feel they were simply among a higher class of scumbag.<p>

Here on Illium there were restaurants where you had to book a year in advance just to be considered for their waiting list. Wine cellars, dispensing beverages older than many human civilisations. Huge department stores that sold any bright and gaudy items the covetous heart could desire. But of course if you were one of the less fortunate souls you ended up among those items.

The people of this planet had no qualms about slavery. It was just another market with costumer demands for them. Though they rather use the term 'indentured servitude' in the place a barbaric word like slavery.

In his memories, he had come to this planet as a krogan mercenary, as an asari justicar and as a quarian exiled. He couldn't remember every detail but he could feel their mutual feeling about this place and he couldn't help but to agree.

"disgusting." He muttered to himself as he chose the closet route to the nightclub on the holo-projection screen in front of him.

Originally Illium colonies were built just as a simple entrepôt between the Asari Republics and the nearby Terminus Systems. But after a few decades the developers had built some of the best and most popular nightclubs, hot spots, and watering holes in the whole galaxy. The doors never closed, the music never stopped, and the excitement never ended. And once you get past the ominous bouncers and the reinforced doors, there was everything for a perfect night on their menu.

Their destination, The Poison, was no such place. The nightclub was actually just a front for an illegal prostitution ring. Not many knew about the club and only a handful of people knew that the Shadow Broker was the person who was really running the show. And this was simply one of his many, many ways to gather leverage on the people of this planet.

The shuttle slowly landed in the nearest landing port to the nightclub. Jack took a look around as he got out of the car. The shadowy platform they had landed on looked nothing like the glamorous streets they had passed and it gave him an uneasy feeling. He shook it off and signalled his team to follow him.

To get to The Poison, They had to go down a long set of old dirty stone steps, to an alley well below regular street level. No flashing neon here, no dazzling VI inviting you inside. You either knew what you were looking for, and where to find it, or you weren't the kind of patron The Poison wanted to attract.

As he ignored the long queue and headed down the alley, Jack was very aware of the looks he was receiving as he maneuvered through the crowd. A few of the aliens they passed scowled and whispered in each other ears, but no-one tried to stop them until they reached the entrance.

The solid steel door that was the only entry into The Poison was guarded by two aliens. A turian and a krogan.

They were both scowling menacingly at one and all, their arms folded across their heavily armoured chests.

"Get lost human." The turian doorman demanded. Putting his hand on his handgun in a threatening manner.

'Honestly … ' With the way the alien standing, Jack could think of at least dozen of ways to disarm him before the guy could even move and those were just the non-lethal ones. But he was hoping to reach a peaceful resolution if possible.

"Your kind isn't welcome here." The turian said spitefully again before he made a very stupid move; stepping forward and shoving Eva back. A very stupid move indeed …

Hislop's hands shot forward with incredible speed. Jack was sure he was the only person in the alley who was actually able to follow his movements with his eyes.

In the next second the turian's arm was pinned behind his back and Hislop's handgun was pressed against his head.

Seeing his peril, the krogan went for his gun but Eva had already drawn her rifle and was aiming it at the alien's face.

Well … So much for a peaceful resolution.

"You think you can kill me before I break your neck human?" The krogan asked with a wicked grin.

Instead of answering she lowered her gun a bit and pulled the trigger. From the look on his face they could say the krogan had never seen a mere rifle create that big of a crater in the ground before.

"Does that answer your question?" Eva said coldly.

The alien grunted but didn't make a move. A group of the salarians from the waiting queue decided at that point that it was time they were somewhere else, their hurrying feet clattered loudly down the alley. But a few actually pressed forward a little, murmuring with excitement.

"Now this is an unfortunate situation for all of us gentlemen." Jack stepped forward wearing a smile that promised only grief and misery. "Because much like your employer I don't like to make a scene if I can help it. And believe me your brain smeared all over this alley is going to make for one hell of scene. So what say we avoid all that unnecessary bloodshed and just get to the part where we go inside? If you contact your employer I'm sure they would agree with me."

After a few seconds, the krogan reluctantly activate a device on his wrist, something very similar to his own Omni-glove, and spoke urgently into it. There was a pause, long enough to make Jack check up on Hislop to make sure he hadn't done the turian in out of boredom, then the heavy steel door slid open, and bright light and hot and heavy music spilled out into the darkness of the night.

"I appreciate your cooperation."

He nodded politely to the guards before strolling to the nightclub. Hislop gave both of them a really nasty look before holstering his pistol and following him in alongside Eva, who was still covering both aliens with her gun, until the door had closed completely between them.

It was noisy inside The Poison to say the least, with the deafening music blasting from concealed speakers. The lighting was harsh, unflattering and painfully bright. There was no comforting gloom here.

The place was packed, filled with aliens who writhed on the dance floor and drank odd colored drinks, or were just busy watching the asari dancers on the stage. With the lights flashing every second; and the music pounding like a nightmare thunder Jack had a hard time looking for his target but after a minute or two he finally caught the attention of an asari in a red dress. One look at her and he just knew she was the one in charge of this place. She came through the crowd towards them as people hurried to get out of her way. The alien came to a halt before them, with her copper coloured eyes sizing him up and cold smile on her blue lips.

"Nyxeris D'Nara." She introduced herself. "Do you mind telling me why you assaulted our doormen Mr. Harper?"

"I have urgent business with your boss. They were in my way." He explained easily, hiding his surprise at the fact that the she already knew his name

"This is not the way we do business around here Mr. Harper. These kinds of transaction take time" Nyxeris shot back with clear displeasure in her tone.

"I apologize for the inconvenience then. But I don't exactly have the luxury of time."

Nyxeris opened her mouth to express her apparent objection but suddenly she seemed to have changed her mind as she put her fingers against her ear.

"Yes sir." She said before looking around quickly. Some of the patrons had already started drifting towards the door, shooting uneasy glances at the newcomers and the guns that they were carrying.

"Shadow Broker will see you now." She said before heading for the winding metal steps that led up to the upper floor. "Please follow me before you scare more of our customers."

The team did so, sticking close as they passed through the merry throng.

The steps led up to a private office that took up the whole of the next floor. Another large steel door sealed the office off from the partying below. The asari put her hands on a scanner device besides the door, while glaring into the lens of an overhead security camera.

Jack looked back. A group of armed aliens were climbing the steps, cutting off their retreat. Not that he had any intention of retreating until he had gotten what he needed.

The door finally opened, and the asari led them into the private office. The noise shut off abruptly as the door closed behind the last of the guards stepped inside. They could have been on another planet for all that it mattered. Excellent soundproofing. Someone could scream like a dying pig and nobody outside would hear a sound. And with the faint smell of antiseptic and asari-made detergent liquid in the air Jack had a feeling that this aspect of the room had been used quite recently.

The room was surprisingly empty for being so large. Only two chairs in the entire office. One in the middle of the room and one on the other side behind the black metallic table. With no décor or any touch of personalisation, the white room made anyone who stepped inside awfully uncomfortable.

There was a strange sound, like cracking of ice, which made Jack look down the length of the office at the source of it. It was a pillar of light, slowly starting to take a form of some sort of glowing orb.

Behind them, the rest guards had filed into the office. Jack counted eight, four krogan, three asari, one turian. They lounged around in various cocky postures, trying to look as threatening as possible. He decided ignored them for the time being.

Looking back he saw that the transformation had been completed and realized what the glowing orb was.

It was a drone.

_"Jack Harper … A name I've been hearing constantly since the turians made contact with your species."_ An electronically altered voice came from the drone.

"Shadow Broker … I was hoping we'd be meeting face-to-face, so to speak."

_"A necessary precaution. Someone like you should understand."_ The voice explained.

Now this was a surprise.'Someone like you?' Just how much did he know about him?

_"Now how can I help you? Because if you have come to ask for my service to find your lost companion I'm afraid I can't be much of assistance."_

That was disappointing. Guess that would've made things too easy. But this wasn't a serious problem. It only meant he needed to tweak his plan a bit.

"How did you …" Eva started to ask.

_"Knowledge is my trade. Isn't that precisely why you're here?"_ The answer came instantly.

"Do you at least know if she's still alive?" Before Jack could ask the next question his blonde companion inquired again.

No answer came from the drone this time; instead it projected a screen from its frontal lens into the air.

_"This is from one of the dock's security cameras here on Illium it was recorded about two weeks ago."_ The voice explained as the video started to play.

It was showing a spaceship in the docking bay. With a design similar to the ones he had seen on Shaxi. A turian vessel. It was middle of the day and workers and engineers were coming and going casually about. Then in one moment the world exploded into chaos. The heavy metal door that was made to withstand a direct hit from alliance fighters, was blown open like an arrow shot from a bow.

A shadow walked out of the ship. A turian soldier who was clutching his bleeding arm, trying to escape from something through the doorway. Jack could see the immense fear in the alien eyes. It was the same … The same heart gripping fear he had experienced in that cave.

But the exact moment the alien was out of the ship a wave of force picked him up and tossed him out of the camera's view like a ragdoll.

Then the cause of it all came out of the now smoking doorway.

Even though it felt like it had been a long time since they last met, Jack remembered everything about Pantea clearly. The girl that had rudely stepped into his life on Shanxi and refused to leave. The somewhat childish teenager that he couldn't figure out. Who was like little sister to Eva, a source of constant aggravation to Hislop, and a mystery to him. But above all, he remembered a human, not a monster. And what came out of that door was just a monster in a poor disguise.

Yes it still looked like her.

The same body.

The same face.

Only it was different.

Horribly different.

As if something else was only wearing her skin.

Then she suddenly looked up. With the same eye that he had been cursed with.

A soulless, empty vessels of something that shouldn't be of the world.

She stared at the camera … No not the camera … She was staring at _him_. And whispered three words before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and fell down.

"**Find me Jack**."

He took a step backward unconsciously.

"What is it?" Hislop asked as she saw his distressed expression.

"You … You didn't hear what she said?"

"She didn't say anything … You're alright?" Hislop frowned.

What the hell was going on?

Looking back at the screen he saw that the Broker had paused the video and magnified her face.

_"This is the only picture I have of her … The only picture of her I could find anywhere."_ He stated before the drone turned off the projection and turned around to face Jack.

_"But you knew that already, didn't you?"_ He observed. _"Interesting."_

"What is he talking about?" Eva whispered in his ear.

"Nothing. Just ignore him." He hadn't told them about what he had found, or to be more accurate hadn't found about Pantea yet. And he wasn't going to. Not until he figured it for himself first.

_"The commanding officer of that ship is General Desolas' younger brother, Saren Arterius. And its last known location is Palaven. Unfortunately after they entered the planet's orbit they masked their signal so I don't know their current location."_ The Shadow Broker went on.

"And you're just telling us that. No strings attached." Ben cut in, suspicion dripping from his every single word.

_"I figured you had guessed that much already … which take us back to my original question. What do you need from me Mr. Harper?"_ He was sounding impatient now. So Jack decided it was for the best not to beat around the bush.

"Palavan landing codes and a registered turian vessel."

The broker didn't answer instantly this time, as if he was checking on something.

_"Despite the hierarchy's security measures, the landing codes are not really hard to come by. But a registered spaceship is going to cost you. A lot."_

He had worked with people such as him before. It was a necessity in his line of work. People who could provide you with any piece of technology, information or weaponry. They were the best at their line of work and they knew it. So naturally they would never be satisfied with anything but the most profitable option.

And that was the reason behind their biggest weakness.

"That's not a problem. I know someone who would be more than willing to pay you great deal of money if you provide him the opportunity to capture me." He offered hoping for Broker casually.

"_Of course. General Desolas."_ The Broker said, speaking to himself more than him. _"That's an interesting idea … And after he takes you as his prisoner, your men can follow you back to your lost friend."_

He blinked lightly. To be honest he was slightly surprised that he'd been able to see through his plan, as simple as it was, so fast.

_"Of course I could just order my men to kill your friends and capture you right here, right now and get the money without giving you anything."_

The moment The Broker was finished, every single gun in the room was trained onto him and his team. Both Eva and Ben drew their guns in response, but Jack didn't even blink.

"Your men will certainly _try_." He said without a smidge of doubt in his voice. His icy tone chilling everyone in the room to the core "But in the end of the day neither of us will be any closer to what we can get out of this deal."

The Broker stayed silent for a good few seconds before he said the next words.

_"Even if I go along with your plan, tell me, what's going to stop me from warning the good General about it? I'm sure he will pay me even more for that particular piece of information."_

Their biggest weakness?

They were all awfully predictable.

It was the reason he already knew the result of this meeting long before they even reached this planet.

"Actually …" Jack felt a predatory grin grow on his lips. "That's exactly what I want you to do."

The Broker gave out an amused laugh.

_"Hahaha! You certainly are interesting Mr. Harper."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know … I know … I suck! It's really embarrassing how long it takes me to write a new chapter. But come on guys be fair. With our currency dropping like a brick I've gotta work more hours so I can keep my place and that's beside my exams and well … all work and no play pretty much slaughtered all my plot bunnies! T_T<strong>

**I can't promise I'll post the next one soon. But what I can promise is that I wont abandon this story. Firstly because I already know where it's gonna go so no problem there. And secondly because I have too much fun writing this. So don't worry.**

**I made this chapter longer than the previous one as an apology. I really hope you enjoyed it!**

**I'm gonna go sleep now. It's just 8:30 PM, but it's been a really looooooooooooooooooooong day!**

**So I'll just bid y- … zzzzzzzzzzzzzdontforgettorev iewzzzzzzzzzzzzz …**


End file.
